Not Reading What You Sign
by ViceCaptainOmeada
Summary: People always say, read the document before you sign, in Harry's case, he didn't. Follow now as he now must live with the aftermath of Sirius' will reading! Re-write of original story under my old pen name Genzosanzo. Harry/Harem, Harry/multi slight Ron bashing, Dumbledore Bashing! Chap 8 edited, Chap 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Not reading what you sign**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By ViceCaptainOmeada**

Disclaimer: I do not think that I have anything to do with Harry Potter.

Authors note: Hello readers! This is the re-written version of my story that I posted under my old penname Genzosanzo. The story is basically staying the same, it's still a Harry Harem story, and the main paring is still Harry, Daphne, Luna, Susan, Hannah, and Gabrielle. But I am going through all my old chapters with a fine tooth comb and fleshing them out more. I hope you all enjoy the re-write, and hopefully I caught all my mistakes… but I probably didn't, if you all see any let me know!

This story is mainly about the error everyone makes, not reading the fine print before signing something, Follow our favorite intrepid hero as he tries to make the best of the situation he finds himself in.

Ages of main people:

Harry, Susan, Daphne and Hannah - almost 16 or 16.

Luna-15

Gabrielle -14 (I know that Gabrielle was 8 in the fourth book, but for the sake of my own sanity I made her older.)

Now, let the story begin.

* * *

Harry lay on his bed at Privet Drive; having finished the chore list for the day, stroking the snow white feathers of his first companion Hedwig as she snoozed leaning into his hip. His relatives went for a nice day out in London, to celebrate some sort of promotion or sale Vernon had landed at Grunnings. The green eyed teen didn't really care that they left him alone for the day; in fact he found peace in it. Though the peace he felt at being alone in the house was outweighed by the sudden loss of his godfather. His thoughts and eyes drifted to the letter he had received from Gringotts, which resided on his desk. His mind filled with grief and wonder at the same time. Sirius had made a will when he got out of Azkaban, and Harry was obligated to attend the reading, which was to happen in just mere hours.

He had a very strong feeling that Dumbledore would try to stop him from attending the hearing. The grandfatherly man had lost his trust. Since the end of the last year, the solitude that he was thrown into gave him time to think on the past five years of his education, and things just didn't add up for him. Why would he hide the philosopher's stone at the school? Why didn't he shut the school down the school at the first attacks from the basilisk? Why would he allow dementors access to the grounds of the school where they could easily harm children? Harry didn't even want to think on the fiasco called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, how could Dumbledore not have known that Crouch Jr. was not the real Alastor Moody?

With a groan from the strain, he moved to his feet, and a hoot of indignation from his feathery companion for the sudden wake up, he grabbed his towel, and walked to the shower. After getting out and getting dressed he grabbed his wand and the letter off the desk and made his way to the kitchen. He closed the curtains and moved to stand in the middle of the room. With a sigh he called out "DOBBY!" and waited about a minute before trying again. "Dobb-" he began to say but was cut off by the telltale 'pop' and the small elf appeared before him.

"Harry Potter Sir. Has called upon Dobby!" the little elf wailed. "Dobby is honored by Harry Potter Sir calling him!"

"Dobby, stop, it's not that big of a deal, I just need you to take me to Gringotts for my godfathers will reading. It's in a few hours but I want to discuss something with the goblins." He said as he tried to calm him down. He had to admit, despite the unease that he felt with the creature's hero worship, there was a small bit of self-pride that came with it.

"Of course Harry Potter Sir, Dobby will get you there right away Sir!" the eccentric house elf rushed forward and grabbed Harry's pant leg and with a pop they were both gone.

* * *

A dark blonde girl was reading over a letter she had received from Gringotts. It was saying that she needed to come to a will reading for Sirius Black at the bank for the main reason of a potential marriage contract. The only stipulation was that the Heir in question must accept his duties as the Head of the Ancient and Nobel house of Black; if he did she was to be wedded to him.

Needless to say she was furious, she had dreamed that she would be swept off her feet and live happily ever after, but now, Daphne Greengrass was being forced into a marriage under penalty of losing her magic, and quite possibly her sanity. Little did she know that three other girls had received this same letter, all but one shared her reaction, The odd girl out just smiled, shrugged and skipped to her shower to get ready.

* * *

Harry had landed in front of the large bank moments after his departure. He thanked dobby and told him he would call when he needed to return to Privet drive, and then walked into the building and right up to the first open receptionist he saw. The goblin glanced up at the teenager with a scowl. He slammed his quill into the ink well. "What do you want?" the Goblin asked gruffly.

As soon as the Goblin looked up, Harry smiled politely at the creature, realizing who this banker was. "Good afternoon Griphook. I don't know if you remember me at all but I am Harry Potter, and I would like to ask about my parents will, if they even had one." He said kindly, remembering how Griphook, while gruff and standoffish, had not been mean to him on his first ever visit to the bank almost 6 years ago now. "Oh! Also I am in need of a new key to my vault, I seem to have misplaced my old one." He added as a spare thought, of course he knew that Molly Weasley currently had his key, and he wholeheartedly believed she wouldn't misuse it, he deemed it time that he should take control of his own finances and it seemed like a good start.

The goblin's face flashed a wide eyed expression, and fumbled around a little. "Of course Mr. Potter, I remember you. Though I am surprised that you remember me, the majority of wizards don't even bother to remember the ones that handle their gold." Griphook stated with a feral grin, and newfound respect in his eyes. "I shall go and get the Senior Goblin whom is in charge of the Potter estates, and then I will start the necessary paperwork to get you your new key and render the old one useless." He said with a slight bow of his head before hopping off his stool and walking through a set of large oak doors. He returned a few moments later with an older, yet burly, looking goblin. "Mr. Potter, May I Introduce Skullcrush. the Senior Goblin in charge of your family's assets."

Skullcrush moved forward, "Mr. Potter, It is a pleasure meeting you at last. May we move this to my office, so we can speak in a more private setting?" Harry nodded with a smile and followed him to an elegant office. "Now Mr. Potter, I have been waiting for the day that you would inquire about your parents will, it has been kept save and unopened until you came to inquire about it. But before I read it I must verify that you are who you say you are." He rummaged through his desk and pulled out a black quill with red striping. "Now all I need for you to do is take this blood quill and sign your name one this slip of parchment, if you really are Harry Potter, then there will be a flash of red and the ink will turn black, if you are not, well let's not get into that right now." Skullcrush said as he handed the quill to harry and slid the paper across the desk in front if Harry. Harry took the quill and confidently signed his name, the paper flashed red and the blood turned black.

Skullcrush grinned wildly as he reached into a small chest that was on the corner of the desk and pulled out an envelope. He broke the seal and pulled out his parent's joint will, and began to read.

"We, James Potter, and Lily Evans-Potter, First and foremost, upon our death, our son Harry is to be in the care of Sirius Black. If he is unable to accept the responsibility, then guardianship is to be given to Remus Lupin, if he is unable to accept guardianship, then Frank and Alice Longbottom will be given guardianship. If they are unable to accept the guardianship, then guardianship will be given to Amelia Bones. If none of the listed above is available to receive guardianship then Harry will be given to the Honorhall Orphanage.

Under No circumstance shall he be placed under the care of Petunia Dursley and/or her husband Vernon.

To Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Amelia Bones we leave the sum of five hundred galleons.

To Sirius Black we leave the sum of one galleon, you have too much money already Sirius.

And finally to our son Harry potter, we leave the remainder of all the money we possess, any and all properties owned by the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, the entire Potter family library, and the hope and love of two parent's that love you immensely. We also wish that Harry be given the title of Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. With this he shall be legally emancipated. And Harry, we have set up a marriage contract between you and our good friend of the family, the Delacour's, you are to marry their daughter. We are sorry if you think this is wrong, but we really wished that the bond between our two families would stay strong, and this was going to aid that, please forgive us. We both love you very much and we are sorry we couldn't be with you.

James and Lily Potter."

Harry was in shock, so much in fact that he didn't even notice the potter family ring had appeared on his finger, and the influx of magic that flowed through his system. "Skullcrush, is there any way that we could get the Delacour's here for the Sirius Black will reading? I would like to talk with them about this marriage." He said in a distant voice.

"It shall be done; I will get Delacour's here personally." Skullcrush said with a smile. "Now the black will doesn't start for another hour would you like to tour your new vault?" he asked politely.

Harry nodded and made his way out of the office where they met back up with Griphook, whom had Harrys new trust vault key in hand which he took from him with a word of gratitude. "Wow, I don't think I can take any more surprises like that one Griphook." He said aloud, as the two walked down a corridor which lead to the roller-coaster like carts that lead to the vaults. The goblin next to him made a cackling laugh, at which made a shiver go down the teenage boys spine.

* * *

And there we have it, the first of 9 revamped chapters to be released. I hope that you all enjoy it. This story will contain daring heroics, passionate romance, and comical hijinks. Should be fun for the whole family!

Though later chapters may be a little risqué for younger readers…

Also as stated above if you all have found any mistakes please let me know via review or PM!

Until next time!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Not reading what you sign**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By ViceCaptainOmeada**

An: HELLO READERS!

I am very pleased to say that the re-release of this story did very well! Last time I uploaded the first chapter I only got 150 hits in 24 hours. This time, as I am writing this, we have 1,350 views! That was a wonderful surprise and I thank you all for taking the time to read my story.

We also had some great reviews, and one flame.

Personally I don't mind flames, I am a firm believer that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and this person is no different. That being said, I would like to address it.

Rodger9481: For gods sake the goblins are not nice creatures, they HATE wizards and would sooner kill them then show respect. Also if you haven't read the 7th book when harry showed civility to a goblin he didn't give two SHITS about him.

Rodger9841. I did send you a PM reply on this and I will state this again for everyone to see. You need to calm down, it's called **CREATIVE LICENCE**. That is the point of this website, people taking basic ideas from their favorite storylines and running with them. Grow up and open your mind.

Honestly it is reviews like this that actually get me angry. People like this, make writing really difficult because of their narrow mindedness.

Am I the only one that finds this an issue? Please if you agree with me, show your support in the reviews!

Finally a very special thanks to another reviewer, Lord Inquisitor Kriss, I thank you for letting me know about my mistakes in the first chapter, and I will take care of them soon!

Disclaimer: Well I still don't think I have any ownership if Harry Potter.

* * *

Susan Bones happened to be enjoying a rather pleasant dream, one where she was just saved from a tower by a strange knight who refused to remove his helmet so all she could see was his beautiful green eyes. He had just helped her onto his steed, a regale looking horse sized badger wearing a yellow and black scarf, and was leaning in, about to finally lift the visor to his helmet, when she was torn from her dream by a pillow to the face, and girlish laughter.

She bolted upright and sent a harsh glare at her best friend in the entire world, Hannah Abbot. "Damnit Hannah! You couldn't have let me sleep for a few more minutes. I'm sure we were about to kiss and I would've gotten to see his face." She growled sleepily at her fellow Hufflepuff, before throwing the sheets off of her body and stormed off to her in-suite bathroom, leaving a bewildered and confused Hannah behind.

The normally shy and reserved redhead was staying with her best friend at Bones Manor for the next week as her parents were in Spain on a second honeymoon. With a shrug Hannah got dressed in a light blue sundress and waited for her friend to return from the bathroom to head down to breakfast. She didn't wait very long as Susan exited the bathroom and pulled her strawberry blond hair into a ponytail before also changing into a sundress, except pale red in color. The two teens then descended down the staircase and walked into the dining room where Gibby, Susan and Amelia's house elf, had set out a nice spread of breakfast foods. Something other than food had caught Susan's eye, there was a great horned owl perched stiffly on the back of one of the chairs around the dining room table with two letters in its beak and a Gringotts medallion situated around its neck.

She swiftly moved to the bird and took the letters from it and motioned to a tray of breakfast meats for it to eat and rest from its travels. With a hoot of gratitude the owl hobbled over to the tray and started feasting on some bacon. Susan smiled at the birds antics before looking down at the two letters in her hands; expecting them both to be for her aunt, she was certainly surprised to see that one was addressed to her and the other for Hannah.

"Hannah, this one is for you." She said with a hint of confusion in her voice, holding it out for her friend to take.

Hannah set her plate down in front of one of the chairs and gingerly took the letter from Susan's hand. They both shared a worried look and opened their letters at the same time and started to read.

Dear Ms. Susan Elizabeth Bones, / Hannah Marie Abbot,

This letter is to inform you that at 3:00 pm this afternoon we are holding the reading of the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black. We realize that you are not in the actual will but you are effected by the outcome of the reading. If the Heir Apparent to the house of Black accepts his duties and becomes the Head of the House, there is a marriage contract that your ancestors have set up between your house and the house of Black, so we wish to inform you that if he accepts his responsibilities you are to be wed to him when you both graduate from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he is in your year so you don't have to worry about him exceeding you in age. So we ask you to please come and meet with us today at the Hearing.

Hoping you are well,

Armbash,

Senior Goblin of the Black estates.

As they both finished reading the letters, all color had left their faces. The looked up at one another and no words needed to be shared, as they both realized they had each received the same news. They both grabbed hold of each other and started to silently sob into the others shoulder. This was the scene that Amelia Bones came upon when she entered the dining room, and rushed to the two girls. She gently placed her hands on each girls back, but before she could say a single word they both peaked up at the woman with watery eyes, and both handed her their letters, then went back to sobbing holding each other

Amelia took the letters and read them both, her eyes widened before she briefly wrapped her arms around the two girls before she took off to her study, there was no way that she would stand to have her niece and her best friend to be married off to some rich pompous asshole. She owed it to her sister to make sure that Susan was well looked after; and she sure as hell wouldn't allow this to happen to Hannah while in her care. Once in her study she rushed over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book of pureblood ancestry. Sitting down behind her desk she flipped through the pages until she found the Black Family Ancestry.

"Oh Bloody HELL!" she exclaimed before rushing back to the dining room and stopping in front of the girls. "Come on; let's go find a way to get you out of his marriage. The Heir Apparent to the house of Black is Draco Malfoy, and there is no way on this green earth that I am going to let either of you to be forced into that!" She said, taking the girls gently by the hands and apperated them all to Gringotts.

* * *

Skullcrush was sitting in the study of the French Minister of Magic, who just happened to be Fleur's and Gabrielle's father. He smiled as politely as a goblin could before speaking. "Monsieur Delacour it is my pleasure to inform you that one Harry Potter has finally come to ask about his parents' will, as I'm sure you may remember, your wife and yourself set up a marriage contract between young harry and one of your daughters." He stated as he pulled out the contract and handed it to him.

"Oui Monsieur Skullcrush, I am still aware of zis contract." He said with a genuine smile. "Ze only thing is my eldest daughter, Fleur, has already dating one Bill Weasley; I can even tell zis early zat zey have somezing special. I dont believe i can tear zem apart." He said with a slight somber expression. "Although my youngest daughter is only two years younger zen Harry, and I believe zat she may have a crush on him after he saved her life in ze lake." He said with a chuckle

Skullcrush gave a toothy grin and stood, "So it's settled then bring your family to the London branch of Gringotts, and we shall get everything sorted out." He said as he shook the French minister's hand. Then with a snap of his fingers and a pop he was back in his office

* * *

Harry had just returned from inspecting the Potter Family Vault, but his mind was still on the new arranged marriage between him and one of the Delacour daughters. The main thing that was crossing his mind was how he was going to deal with her parents; sure they signed the contract willingly when he was just born, but how did they feel now, since he had a mass murderer chasing after him, they might even hate that is life was just too interesting. He was also worried that he would screw things up for whomever they chose. He has technically only had one date and that was with Parvati to the Yule ball back in his fourth year, and that was a disaster. Thinking on his dating past, made him want to make things right, he silently vowed that when he saw Parvati again he would try all in his power to make it up to her, she did not deserve to be ignored like that. He looked at his watch and saw that it almost time for the reading to start.

Harry was led to the conference room, where he was immediately stopped by Albus Dumbledore, the old man obviously knew that Harry would be attending and was going to stop him from reaching the reading. Even though Albus knew what he was doing was wrong, he believed even more that turning Harry into a proverbial sacrificial lamb was for the greater good and the only real way to defeat the Dark Lord. He fixed his grandfatherly smile and walked up to the scarred teen. "Harry, I am disappointed that you left your relatives home, it is unsafe for you to be away from Privet Drive right now, and you know that. Also I don't believe that attending Sirius' will reading is going to be beneficial to your emotional state, Please let me escort you back to your relatives, and let me handle the affairs here.

"I have been waiting my entire life for the power and the resources to leave the Dursley's and never return there again. And now that I have both, you want to send me back?" Harry asked in a calm yet forceful tone. As Dumbledore was about to retort when Harry cut him off. "As wise and respected an elder you may be, I believe that as an emancipated adult, the decision of my future clearly rests with me now. I will have you know, that I have never felt safe at the Dursley's; I thought my name was 'freak' until the time I started primary school. While I respect your concern for my well being, you do not need to worry about me any longer, good day Headmaster. " After harry finished he gave the elderly man a curt nod and walked past him into the conference room.

Dumbledore was frozen with shock; in one fell swoop he has lost his puppet. He had to find a way to get him under his control again, or else all of his plans would fall apart. Completely ignoring the fact that he was needed at the will reading, he left to go back to his office at the school to think of ways to get Harry back under his thumb.

Harry entered the conference room and saw that multiple people had already arrived. He saw Susan Bones with her aunt sitting next to Hannah Abbot and who she guessed was her parents, across the table from them he saw Daphne Greengrass with her mother, and then a little further up the table he saw Luna Lovegood, the girl waved at him enthusiastically. Harry waved back as he sat down the furthest from everyone, not that he didn't like them, it was just that every girl besides Luna looked about ready to kill someone. The doors opened and Draco walked in with a knowing smile and a prideful strut. He sat down and looked at everyone with a pompous smirk, but harry was to preoccupied with the door, for a beautiful young blond had just walked in.

Gabrielle scanned the room frantically until she locked eyes with Harry; she blushed and had a large smile on her face. The girl walked over to him and sat down next to him. She kissed both of his cheeks. "Bonjour mon futur mari." She said softly, but apparently loud enough for Susan and Hannah to hear, who immediately blushed and started to giggle like first years. Harry was confused, he didn't speak French, but he exchanged a proper greeting in return.

The doors opened again and the rest of the people who were supposed to be there walked in along with a goblin with a nametag that read Armbash head of the Black family estates. He walked to the front of the room and opened the will. Various people in the room got random assortment of things, then it came to harry. "Harry, my dear godson and good friend, I am sorry that I have not been able to spend more time with you, I didn't do my job. But hopefully I got to know you enough to trust me." Armbash read, then with a snap of his fingers two scrolls appeared in front of him. "The first scroll is an adoption contract, all you need to do is sign it and you will legally become Harry Potter-Black. The second contract is just a little something that will help you out in the long run." Without even bothering to read the scrolls in front of him he took the blood quill from the goblin and signed them. There was a flash of red and Harry felt a large influx of magic before blacking out.

* * *

OK there you all have it, the second re-written chapter. Last time this was posted, I had some angry writers yelling at me for "typing" a French accent.

Sorry if you don't like it, but that's the way I wrote it.

I hope you all enjoy it, and the next chapter will be written soon! I promise!

Love you all!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Not reading what you sign**

 **By ViceCaptainOmeada**

Disclaimer: well I still don't think I have any ownership if Harry Potter.

Authors Note: Holy mother of Morgan Freeman, Over 4,500 hits. GUYS! you don't know how much this means to me, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Ok, Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I have gotten some wonderful suggestions and grammar help, to which I have made changes to the second chapter and it has been updated right before I posted this.

I am seriously loving all of the support in this re-write, you all are awesome.

Just Fyi, there is an obscure reference in this chapter that if people can PM me with where its from THEY WIN THE DAY, and I'll give them all cyber cookies.

ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

* * *

A few moments later Harry was woken by an _enervate_ administered by Amelia Bones, he groaned and cracked his eyes open. When the blurriness had faded he saw that there were five beautiful girls surrounding him. He smiled up at them sheepishly, until he heard the cackling laughter of Malfoy. With a roll of his eyes he raised his hand with a loosely pointed finger, all he thought was he wanted the blonde ponce to be silent, when all noise stopped from the boy, but his shoulders still moved like he was laughing. He looked down at his hand puzzled. 'Was that me?' he thought confusedly, but he shook it off with a shrug and stood. He turned to Armbash and asked in the most polite tone that he could muster. "Ok, what the hell just happened?"

"Well Lord Potter-Black, the second contract that you signed was for you to claim your right as the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." At that Draco slammed his hands down onto the table in front of him in complete outrage, his mouth moving wildly trying to form words, but Harry's spell still prevented him from speaking. "Stop you're complaining Mr. Malfoy, the only reason that you were asked here today was because Sirius had placed a clause in his will that you were to be cast out of the Black family permanently." Malfoy's face became a deep red and tried to yell something along the lines that his father would hear about it before he turned heel and stormed out of the room. The goblin chuckled, and then turned back to the group. "Now, where was I? oh yes, I am only guessing that you feinted from the massive influx of magic you received from your newest marriage contracts." The goblin finished with a shrug.

The expression left on Harry's face was the equivalent of having his brain smashed out of his head by a lemon wrapped around a solid gold brick. "Newest marriage contracts?" he asked warily.

Armbash outright laughed, "Yes milord, newest marriage contracts, you are now betrothed to the four lovely young ladies that were here when you walked into this room. Didn't you read that contract before signing it?" the goblin asked accusingly.

Harry shook his head dumbly. "No, but in the future I will be sure to read the fine print before signing." He said with a sigh before turning to the girls. "Ladies, I must apologize for this, if there is any way to get you out of it I will find it, I promise." He began to ramble off ideas and such, but he was soon cut off by Susan.

"Harry, there is actually no way out of these contracts, trust me my Aunty spent all morning looking for a way out of it when we thought that Malfoy was going to be the heir. I must say though, you are much better then Malfoy, I was apprehensive at first, but I now believe that this could actually work in the long run." She said with a soft smile, Hannah, Luna, and Gabrielle all nodding in agreement.

Daphne on the other hand did not agree with this, and she thought now would be the best time to voice her opinions about this shitty arrangement . "Even though you are better then Draco, Potter, I do not think that I could be the wife of the Gryffindor Golden Boy, I mean snakes and lions just don't mix." She said hotly. All the other girls were appalled at what the dark blonde had said, but the one who spoke up against it was a shock to everyone. Luna actually showed fury as she walked up to the older girl, and when she spoke it was not in her normal Airy voice, but a cold, harsh unforgiving tone.

"You stupid, ignorant, close-minded wench! The only reason why you say that is because of the idiotic and pointless house rivalry, what, are you afraid of what Malfoy would do to you if you started to have feelings for someone from another house? WELL STAND UP FOR YOURSELF! Do you think that Harry wanted all of this to happen to any of us? Didn't you even notice that he said 'if there is a way for you girls to get out of this I will find it, I promise'? And I hardly think that he is the kind of man that would abuse this situation. He is kind, caring, loving, and an all around amazing man, but you wont even give him a chance because of your own petty fears." Luna was breathing a little heavier and Daphne was rendered speechless, along with the rest of the congregation. Luna turned to everyone else. "I'm Sorry, I am not usually like this, its just that when people judge without good reason it frustrates me." She apologized in her normal whimsical voice.

Harry walked up to Daphne, who wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Daphne, I will apologize for the situation that we find ourselves in, but please, realize that we are now all in the same boat. I know that I wouldn't be your best choice for a husband, but I would hope that I am also not the worst." Harry said in an attempt to get her to at least smile, and judging by the small upturned corner of her lips, he succeeded if just a little. "I hope that you can find to forgive me once day for this. I know that I cannot buy your love, but I am going to try to break the ice and try for a friendship because I would rather be friends and wait to be married, then to be married and have you being miserable." He said as he gently cupped her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Can you find it in your heart to try and meet me half way?" he asked giving her a soft smile.

Daphne rolled her eyes with a playful expression. "Well… its not like I can do anything else." She said with a smirk as she pulled his hand off of her chin. "But yes, as painful as it may be, I will try and meet you half way, just don't embarrass me, and you owe me a nice ring mister." She said as she turned heel and walked to her seat.

Harry smiled right back, before turning to address the parents of all the girls. "I would also like to formally apologize to all of you as well, I never planned for this to happen, heck I didn't even know that there were marriage contracts, but when I came here to inquire about my parents will, just to see if they had one. Well they did, and they just do happened to set up a contract with the Delacour's and seeing as Gabby is the one that is here, I am guessing that they have chosen her. As I have been told, there is no way out of these contracts, or else we loose our magic, and eventually our minds. So let me try this. I Harry Potter-Black swear on my magic that I will do to the best of my ability to keep your girls happy and safe for as long as my heart is beating, so mote it be." He said as a bright flash emanated from him. The parents looked wide eyed and then all voiced their approval. "Now Armbash, can you tell us why these contracts were made?" Harry asked walking over to the goblin, he know that it wouldn't change anything, but he figured that knowing why they were made would satisfy some curiosity on the matter.

"Certainly, Well first was the Greengrass-black contract, it is the most recent and it was made about 20 years ago, the head of house Black, whom later was convicted of being a death eater, went into negotiations with the Head of the house Greengrass to get a family merger to make themselves stronger in number. Next is Ms Abbott, her great great grandfather owed a life debt to Sirius's great grandfather, so they settled it with the marriage contract. Surprisingly enough Ms. Bones contract was set up the same way, just a generation before Ms. Abbott's. And lastly, Ms. Lovegood, her contract was between her grandfather and Sirius's father that was made the day after they had graduated from Hogwarts, apparently drinking was involved with this one, because the contract still has the lingering odor of firewhiskey." He said as he handed the contracts to be examined by all. Harry just nodded and shrugged, something about Luna's contract made him feel that he should have been surprised, but he wasn't, it made sense.

Harry looked over everything and made sure there were no more surprises, and saw none. He turned to the girls, "Well should we head to Fawcetts Jewelry so I can get you all your engagement rings?" he suggested shyly, and was relieved when they all nodded enthusiastically and bid farewell to their parents and guardians, before they all but dragged Harry to the shop of shiny sparkly objects, and he was laughing the entire time.

* * *

AN: I know that Luna did not act in character but I thought it was kind of creative.

TO BE CONTINUED, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVELY

LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Not reading what you sign**

 **By ViceCaptainOmeada**

Disclaimer: well I still don't think I have any ownership if Harry Potter.

AN: At the time of writing this, this story has over 8,300 views! I am so glad the vast majority of you all are enjoying my story. Some flames, but such is life.

APARENTLY SOMEONE DOSEN'T LIKE ME TYPING IN ALL CAPS TO SIGNIFY YELLING!

*cough* PLUMS *cough*

There was one review though from FinalKingdomHearts, saying "I look forward to long chapters"

I will say, My chapters are getting longer each time I post one, but I don't think I will ever have the epic length chapters you're looking for, I am sorry if this disappoints you, but while I think a chapter needs to be more than a thousand words I do not think that they need to exceed five thousand. Gotta leave the readers wanting more, Right?

Again, before I let you all start the next chapter, I need to say thank you one more time, Thank you all for the wonderful support and keep letting me know what you think of the re-writes!

Ok, now, on with the next re-installment of not reading what you sign.

* * *

Fawcett's Jewelry shop was a small store that rested a few shops down from the entrance to Knockturn Alley. The shop was very modest, no flashy decorations; they were not needed. The jewelry here spoke for itself, every piece was hand crafted by a woman who spent years with the goblins learning how to properly mold and create with the finest metals and the most precious of stones. The group approached the bland looking store, the girls and the shop then at Harry, with raised eyebrows and confused looks, to which he just smiled and walked inside. Harry had stumbled upon this place during the summer before his third year after that whole diabolical of blowing up uncle Vernon's sister. He had found the quaint looking building a hidden gem, and filed it away in the back of his mind for when he needed it, which those times had finally come. The girls looked at each other before following closely behind. Upon entering the building, the girls gasped at the fine rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings. "Girls, I want you to look around and find the perfect engagement rings for yourself." The girls giggled as they split up and searched the entire inventory.

Gabrielle was the first to find hers it was made with pure silver, and the purest diamonds, and the sapphires were the deepest most beautiful blue she had ever seen. Luna was next; the ring that caught her eye was made from platinum and showed the phases of the moon all around the ring in a perfect lunar calendar. Hannah had picked out her ring next. It was plain yet perfect, a single white gold band with a single Topaz of the highest quality placed elegantly on the top. Susan's ring was made from three yellow gold bands woven together to form a seamless ring. Daphne's ring was made from mithril and was studded with emeralds and black diamonds. Even though most of the girls still held resentment towards the situation they had found themselves in, the same thought ran through all of their minds. 'I think I could get used to this.'

As Harry paid for their rings, Daphne ushered the girls outside of Fawcett's Jewelry. "Listen I know you all are mad at me for what I said back at the bank." She said taking a quick glance at Luna. "But I think we should take Harry to get some better clothing, I mean look at him! He is practically swimming in that fabric that is wrapped around his body." The girls had no choice but to nod in agreement, his current wardrobe was atrocious. "And I would also like to have a short conversation with harry, alone." At this the looks she received were those of disbelief and a complete lack of trust. "I just want to apologize to him, you were right Luna, and I let my insecurities cloud my judgment." She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Luna was the first to voice her opinion, "Just watch what you say, and just know that I will be watching the conversation, but you have my word that I will not listen in." was all she was able to say before Harry walked out of the shop.

"I had an Idea with these rings." He said holding up the bag with the ring boxes. "How about until I get to know each of you on a more personal level, we wait to wear these rings, this way I will be able to make the proposals much more personalized to each of you, is that ok?" he asked, a little worried of their reaction, though after a few minutes of thinking, one by one they all voiced their approval to his plan. With a sigh of relief he spoke up again, "Good, I'm glad. This situation has kind of robbed us of our freedom, and while it doesn't fix the problem, it gives us just a little bit of control of when things happen in our lives." He said with a soft smile, the girls returned the smile because of his thoughtfulness.

Gabrielle walked up to Harry and took his hand loosely in hers. "'Arry? Daphne had ze idea of all of us taking you clothes shopping for things zat actually fit you. Does zat sound like something that you would be interested in doing?" she asked with a smile.

Harry gave a contemplative look at them. "Ok, But I have never been clothes shopping in my life, so I would need some help. I wouldn't know what to buy even if my life depended on it." He said with a shy chuckle.

Susan stepped forward and lightly hit him on the back of the head. "Don't you think that with the combined fashion knowledge of five girls won't be helpful? Now, let's go shopping." She said taking his other hand and leading him to Madam Malkins. Upon entering the shop, all the girls split apart, trying to find Harry some decent clothing. All except for Daphne that is, who staid by Harry's side. Harry looked at her to find that she was fidgeting with her hands and not even trying to look him in the eye.

"Ok Daphne, what's going on with you?" He asked with a genuinely concerned voice.

"This is not at all easy to do for me, as with pureblooded families, or at least with the children in Slytherin, they drill into their children that we are above apologizing to anyone. Though I know what I said was wrong, and…. I'm sorry." She said taking a glance up at him, outwardly she was strong, but on the inside she was a messy bundle of nerves. The Slytherin teen had learned since the beginning of her first year to hide her emotions from the world, it was because of this that she was able to hide the fact that the only boy she had ever harbored a crush on was the one that stood before her. She never bought into the story's that always hovered around Harry Potter, but she will admit, the boy did look very nice in his Quiddich robes, even if every time she saw him in them, her house team was on the receiving end of an ass kicking. The only two people that had ever noticed her slight crush were her best friend Tracy Davis and her younger sister Astoria, and even though they teased her privately about it; she had never admitted her feelings to anyone.

The thoughts on her best friend and her sister, whom both were in Slytherin, brought a sense of worry to her. With her new marital relationship, will come discord and hardship for her in the snake pit, she could handle that, But she would not put it past a lot of the purebloods to take their displeasure out on those close to her. She knew what would remedy the situation, and she needed Harrys help to place them both under the protection of both house Potter and Black. That alone would deter about ninety five percent of the troublemakers, the extremists could be dealt with from there, But she had all summer to convince her new fiancée to help her with this.

Harry just waved off the apology. "Daphne, I have already forgiven you, I understand that you were Furious at the situation, and were using me as an outlet for that anger, and I do not blame you in the least." He said as he walked over to a rack and pulled out a black and green striped shirt and a green and white polka dotted tie and held them up to his torso. "What do you think?" he asked seriously.

Daphne just cocked her eyebrow. "Dear Merlin potter, you need some serious help." She said as she wrenched the offending clothing out of his hands and returned them to the rack. Needless to say that Harry had the entirety decision making privileges revoked for the rest of the shopping trip, and he had a sinking feeling that it would most likely last for the rest of his life. A few hours later the whole group left, all their purchases were in bags that Harry had shrunk and put in his pocket.

They were walking down the cobblestone road when they saw Olivander sitting outside of his wand shop, he gave Harry a kind smile and waved him over. "Ah! Mr. Potter. I had a feeling that you were going to be passing by today, and I feel that there is something in my shop that will help you in the coming years." He said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him into the shop then into the back room. "Ever since you left my shop, I had a nagging feeling that our business was not finished five years ago. It took me a while to get an idea of what it was. I think that you may be a dual wand user."

Harry just blinked and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Do you mean that I will be able to use two wands?" he asked simply.

"Yes Mr. Potter that is precisely what I am saying. There are very few wizards that can manage to dual wield wands, picture a generation of ten thousand magicals, now out of those sixty thousand, only two and in rare occasions three will be able to dual-wield. It takes a lot of training, but when you are finished you will be most formidable. Now I have narrowed the wand in question down to these three." He motioned with his hand to his desk where there were three long slim boxes that did look like wand boxes, but he could see that they was an obvious difference to these compared to his Holly wand. Harry opened the first ornate box and saw that it was a pure Ivory wand with etched details all over it. He picked it up and a small shiver went through his arm, but there was something about this wand that didn't feel right so he placed it back into the box and went to the next one. He was told later that the wand was made from a rare wood from the American Rocky Mountains called Chittamwood, but he had the same reaction to this wand as he did the last one so it was also placed back into its box. He came upon the last box, even though it was plain on the outside, the box seemed to just radiate with immense raw power. He took off the lid and witnessed the wand that lay inside. The wood was a deep, dark red color, the handle of the wand had two very distinct characters carved into it; a wolf and a bat on either side of it. When he picked it up his arm visibly shook, wind swirled around him and the lighter objects in the room started to levitate. Olivander Walked over to him after the raw magic subsided. "You never do things half way do you Mr. Potter. This is one of the rarest wands that I have ever had the fortune to make. It is made from an extremely rare wood from Central America called Bloodwood, and the dual ingredient core is made from the powdered fang from one of Vladimir Tepes' direct decedents, and the fur of the first ever werewolf on record, he went by the name of Peter Stubbe. That is very powerful wands Mr. Potter, please, use it well." Olivander said as he led Harry back up front to his ladies. Harry completed his purchase with two dragon hide wand holsters, one that was for his hip and the other was for his torso so it could be well hidden.

Purchases made, Harry and the girls waved goodbye to Olivander, then made their way to Florien Fortesque's to get some ice cream, but once inside he saw two people that he would never have thought would be together. Neville Longbottom was sitting in the back corner of the shop in a booth with a girl who had her back to him, but he could recognize that brown curly hair anywhere. He walked over to them and he swore he saw the distinct hand movement from Neville taking his hands away from the middle of the table, and then said in a voice that was slightly louder then was needed. "Hey Harry!"

Hermione whipped her head around and was soon running full tilt to glomp Harry. "Harry what are you doing here? I thought Dumbledore told you to stay at your Aunts house this summer until we got you to go and stay at the burrow?" she said when she finally let go of him.

"Maybe he is not at his Aunt's house because Dumbledore has no say, or control, over a fully emancipated wizard. Nice Potter and Black Family rings Harry." He said as he left to go pay his and Hermione's bill.

He looked sheepishly at Hermione. "Yea I had my parents will reading today, and I was named the Head of House Potter, and then I wasn't reading what I was signing at Sirius's reading. And I signed a contract that named me the Head of House Black; along with that I had four marriage contracts, to Luna, Susan, Hannah, and Daphne from school. Please don't be mad at me Hermione, but you can lecture me at a later date, and I promise I will listen." He said sending a pleading look to Hermione, who gave a curt nod, but looked like she was really fighting the urge to tell him off right then and there.

After a moment of awkward fidgeting though, Hermione glanced at harry. "Harry I know you told me to wait to lecture you but honestly, four girls? What in Merlin's name are you thinking?" "Actually there are five…" Harry cut in but she kept going. "Have you given any thought whatsoever as to how this will affect the war with you know who? You KNOW that he will find a way to use anyone you care about for influence over you; you've got to know that after Sirius's death. Oh and not to mention that Dumbledore has to be furious…"

Harry's rage was building, but he squared his shoulders and cut her off in a deathly calm voice. "Let him be angry, there is nothing that he can do now, the past is the past. He took a step forward and pulled her into a loose hug. "Oh and by the way, I approve of Neville and you." He said in a whisper that only she could hear, hoping to change the topic.

"How did you know!" she asked loudly.

"You, uh… kind of just told me." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Harry you nosey prat!" she growled and hit him on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Neville was at the register having a slightly awkward conversation with Fortesque. "Um… yes I would like to pay for my order, and um… I would also like to pay for whatever Harry Potter decides to get." Neville said somewhat timidly.

"Certainly, Mr. Longbottom." Florien said with a kind smile.

Neville Slid Fortesque a handful of galleons, and with a nod to the vendor, he walked over to where Hermione and harry were finishing their heated conversation, and stood next to Hermione, she turned to look at him.

"Were you ready to go then, Hermione?" he asked, taking her hand with a smile. She nodded, blushing, and shooting a glare at Harry, who just snickered. "Bye Harry." He said as he walked past him, Hermione not even a half a step behind him.

"This isn't over Harry." She said with a half annoyed glare, as she past him.

Harry was still chuckling when they vanished his sight, via portkey. He looked towards his ladies. "Well let's find a seat and get some ice cream." He said as he found a big round table. Not long after they sat down, they were served the delicious creamy substances of their choice. "Well I was thinking would you girls like to get moved into the Potter Family Estate? I mean it would be easier for us to get to know one another if we are all in the same place." He started to ramble on with the pros of them moving in. but he was cut off with the girls giving their agreement to his idea.

* * *

I SHALL RETURN

AN: ok I am loving where this story is going in my mind. We have unlikely parings, unexpected deaths, and epic battles planned.

Well please Review and give me a follow and favorite, and I thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Reading What You Sign**

 **By ViceCaptainOmeada**

 **AN:** Hello people! Here is your next re-installment of my tale here.

Had a busy week, couldn't work on anything as much as I had wanted to. Had some great reviews, and a few more flames, but nothing too bothersome.

I thank you all for taking the time to read my story and a special thanks to those that chose to leave me a little something after they read it. I live for that stuff (Hint, Hint).

There is something in this chapter that may piss off a few people, But I am not sorry for doing it. For sake of spoilers I will save what that is till the end of the chapter.

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER FIVE!

* * *

Harry was standing in the conference room at Gringotts waiting for the girls, they had all taken a trip back to their houses so they could pack their belongings. He, for the second time in the last twenty-four hours, had enlisted the help of his eccentrically dressed house elf friend. He had asked Dobby to go to his Aunt's house and pick up all of his belongings from there. He wanted to keep to his word and never set foot into that house unless he had no other choice. "Harry Potter sir has called upon Dobby's help once again! And Dobby gets to help Harry Potter sir's ladies move into his new house." the elf said with comical tears in his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. "Dobby for the last time, it is not that big of a deal, I asked you to help because you are my friend, you do not need to grovel at my feet, and I am not your master." Harry was cut off by the elf grabbing onto his leg and looking up at him with big hope filled eyes.

"But what if Dobby was Harry Potter's House elf, then Dobby could help Harry Potter whenever he needs Dobby." The little elf kept rambling until the green-eyed teen cut him off.

"Fine! If it will finally get you to stop, I'll accept you as my house elf, but you will be paid." Harry said with a triumphant smirk. There was a roar from the fireplace that cut Dobby's complaint off, and Daphne stepped out with a backpack, a cage with a dark brown barn owl, looking slightly shaken, nestled in it and a handful of shrunken trunks. She was shortly followed by her parents and little sister, "We'll discuss this later Dobby." he said as he began to walk towards his betrothed and her immediate family

"Oh good Potter, you have an elf." she said as she walked briskly over and set her belongings down, then to Harry's surprise, she bent down to eye level to the creature, and spoke kindly. "Can you please see to it that Hermes is well taken care of? He doesn't take well to floo travel, but he doesn't mind apparating. Can you please take him to the house?" she asked the elf kindly.

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter Sir's Daffy!" Dobby said with multiple nods, before gently taking the cage from Daphne and then the rest of her belongings and popped away. The fireplace roared again, and Susan and Hannah stepped out, also followed by Amelia and Hannah's parents, with no visible belongings other than purses, to which Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. Susan noticed the look and opened her purse and pulled out a shrunken trunk and showed it to him before placing it back in her purse, and Harry gave a nod of understanding. Soon enough the group was completed with Luna and Xenophilius, and Gabrielle with her parents and Fleur.

Xenophilius was carrying what looked like a small bush in a small red clay pot; with tiny, gravity defying, fruits attached to vines. He smiled at Harry when he inquired about it. "Think of this as a house warming gift, Harry. It's a Dirigible Plumb bush, to be planted outside the front door. Helps keep Wrackspurts out of the home." Luna's Father stated proudly. "I figure it would be a lovely addition to your home, I would be happy to plant it for you and I am sure that Luna will help you care for it." He added as he pat Harry on the shoulder fondly.

The teen boy just nodded skeptically with a raised eyebrow. shaking his head slightly he turned to address everyone present. "Well, okay, now that we have everyone, I guess we can head to the manor. The floo address is Whipstaff, and Skullcrush told me I need about twenty minutes to take control of the wards and add everyone. I'll send Dobby to tell you when its alright for you all to head over." He said before turning to the fireplace, with a pinch of floo powder and a shout of 'Whipstaff' he was transported home.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office, contemplating the ways that he could get Harry back under his control, but every idea he had come up was met with the same end, he couldn't get around Harry's emancipation. The silver haired man pulled out an ornate pocket watch and looked at the time, he had been pacing for the last six and a half hours. He placed the watch back into his pocket and plopped down unceremoniously into his chair with a groan, he reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small black stone and rolled it in his finger. He, the greatest wizard of his time, couldn't think of anything shot of the Imperius curse to control Harry. Even though he seriously contemplated it, he decided that the negatives outweighed the positives by a wide margin.

Dumbledore called Fawkes over to him as he quickly wrote two identical letter notes to Moody and Shacklebolt. Fawkes let out a single somber note before disappearing in a plume of fire. Dumbledore sighed again, dropping the stone into a goblet on his desk absentmindedly before standing and seeking out his potions teacher, whom he found in the potions storage room in the back of his classroom. "Severus we have much to discuss."

* * *

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace at Whipstaff Estate, after he got up and dusted himself off, he looked around the room he was in. The house was very modest but stunning none the less; it looked to be made with the concept of a large but very tight nit family. The home looked spotless; even though, to his knowledge, no one had lived in this house since his parents. Deciding to look into that later, he pulled from his pocket the instructions that Skullcrush had written out for him to take control of the house wards. First he needed to find the ward tome; with the help of Dobby, Harry found himself ten minutes later in the cellar looking at a vary old looking but still in perfect condition tome and quill on a pedestal in the corner of a small side room. After looking back down at the instructions he pulled the quill from the holster attached to the pedestal and opened the book up to the first page, which was filled neatly and organized with signatures of all the previous Heads of House Potter. He stopped and ran his fingers delicately over his fathers signature, so softly as if any harder the name would vanish from the page. Blinking tears form his eyes he confidently signed his name underneath his fathers.

Harry reared back as he felt pulling at his magic and was suddenly aware of every little security detail that this building and surrounding grounds held. After taking a moment to gather himself again, he went back to the tome and found the the pages where he could add permanent acceptances to the wards, permanent until he decided otherwise; He slashed a line immediately through two names, Peter Pettigrew, and Albus Dumbledore, and after doing so the names glowed red for a moment before vanishing from the page. the then started to write down all the girls names and their immediate family members names, to which all glowed green when he finished writing each name.

Dobby and Harry both made their way back up to the main foyer, all the while in a debate of how much Harry was going to pay the elf per week for being his house elf, and his little companion was adamant.

"Dobby will not be accepting more than five Sickles a week from Harry Potter!"Dobby wailed as they reached a small landing and turned to climb another flight of stairs.

"You told me that the Headmaster was paying you a Galleon a week! plus you had one day off a month!" Harry retorted, fighting laughing at the whole situation he was now in. "I refuse to pay you less than one Galleon and 8 Sickles a week and you get three mandatory days off a month. You are my friend Dobby, and you will not be viewed as a serf! Take my offer Dobby, I wont accept anything less." He said stopping at the door to the main floor and looking down at the elf with his arms crossed.

Dobby crossed his arms too and honestly looked frustrated, he thought for almost a whole minute before speaking again. "Fine! Dobby accepts Harry Potter's terms, but Dobby wants it known that it is accepted under protest!" He said firmly sticking out his hand towards his soon to be new master.

"Very well Dobby, it is duly noted, you accept under protest." Harry said with a small chuckle before taking the small hand that was offered to him and shook on it. "Welcome Dobby the Elf, to House Potter-Black!" He stated proudly, There was a small flash of white light and Dobby was now wearing a nice looking tunic with the Potter and Black family emblems on it.

"Thank you Harry Potter Sir! I will now go tell everyone that they may come to the manor." Dobby said happily before popping away. Soon thereafter, His new home was a bustle of activity, After telling the girls which room he was in, the women of the group moved to the upper floors to inspect the other rooms and help the girls find their rooms, leaving Harry with the four fathers of the girls. Harry turned to them about to ask if they would like to join him in the study when Xenophilius turned and walked out the front door, the Dirigible Plumb bush in hand. Harry shook his head and followed suit, the other men closely behind.

After they were all moved in, they decided to take a tour of the grounds. When they got outside they saw that the house, while it looked rather large from the inside, the outside of the house was much smaller by comparison, but beautiful none the less. It was a quaint house, as English houses go. The house was made from grey brick that had vines of Ivy growing over the entire left side of the house. There was a nice tidy garden in front and a decent courtyard in back. It was a later style of a Victorian house. There was a small fountain in the front yard complete with a pair of angel statues.

As they were looking around the property, Harry noticed that there were two figures standing at, what he assumed, was the boundaries of the estate. He pulled out his phoenix wand and everyone present did the same, he cautiously walked up to the figures when he got close enough he saw that it was Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, but they but they still didn't seem to see group of people that were walking towards them. He got about ten feet from them before addressing them. "Moody, who was the person who went upstairs with me to help me pack last summer when you came to pick me up?" he asked his wand trained at Moody's heart.

Moody's head snapped to face the point where he had heard Harry's voice, he gave a crooked smile." Ah, Potter, you have finally learned some constant vigilance, the person that helped you pack that night was Nymphadora Tonks." he said with a quiet throaty chuckle. "Just don't tell her that I used her full name." the chuckle changed to a short but loud barking laugh.

"Good, and can you vouch for Kingsley?"Harry asked, fighting back laughter, earning him a nod from the professor he never really had. "What are you two doing here, and honestly how did you know where my ancestral home was?" he asked, not wanting to let them into the wards

Kingsley stepped forward. "Officially, Dumbledore asked us to keep an eye on you. Unofficially, we heard of the prophesy and we both decided to offer our services in helping you to train, if you'll accept that is. And as for us knowing where Whipstaff Manor's location, I was a very good friend of your father James when we were Auror's together. He named me the secret keeper of this whole property, though it seems that I need permission from the current head of house to actually set foot on the grounds." Kingsley stated.

To say that Harry was surprised would be a complete understatement, he was dumbfounded."Hold on one moment please." He called his elfish friend to pop him quickly into the ward book room, added the names of the two aurors then popped back to the group. "Well let's just take this inside then." He said leading them to the house. They all sat around the dining room table, discussing what Moody and Kingsley had planned on doing. After the two Auror's had finished their plans, Harry agreed, and gave them permanent permission to enter the potter estates. Dobby had prepared them all dinner which was an uneventful affair, but when Dobby brought desert, was when something happened that would change their lives forever.

Luna was just about to take a bite from her treacle tart when she dropped her fork just inches from her mouth and started going into a fit, she fell out of her chair and her eyes rolled around her head. It lasted for a few minutes before her eyes refocused and she found her head lying in Harry's lap. She looked up into his worry filled electric green eyes and her blue ones started to fill with tears. "Oh god Harry, why is it always you?" She sobbed as she turned, latched onto him, and cried into his chest. It took a couple of minutes for the sobbing to die down when it did; she looked up at Moody and Shacklebolt. "Voldemort has made Horcruxs, he thought he made six, but there is a seventh, he turned Harry into one unknowingly." she said, hiccupping every few words. Moody's gaze turned dark and Shacklebolt covered his face with his hands. "That's not the worst part of it," She started to say but stopped. "I should explain something first; I see things most people do not, some officials have called it an advanced form of Divination, but I just know that it is more than just that. In my mother's diaries she had placed hints of an ancient family power from her side of the family. She calls it mage sight, but I have seen it called aura vision as well, but it comes from drudic blood and devout followers of nature magic." She informed them, still trying to calm herself down.

"The worst part is; Harry, in an attempt to destroy the Horcruxs, I saw him about to walk into the veil at the department of mysteries with a ring, and a tiara in one hand and a small black stone in the other." she said as she broke down into tears again, though this time she was not alone.

Hannah and Susan now attached themselves to his arms. "That's suicide!" Susan and Hannah yelled at the same time. Hannah's father worked for the Department of Mystery's, and while he could not tell her a lot, he had told her of the veil; any attempt to walk through it was a one way ticket to the afterlife. Susan, during one of her many talks with her aunt, and with her desire to become an actuary; had learned of the veils once prominent use as an execution until about seventy-five years ago when people stopped using it.

Harry just looked completely confused. "Ok, so can someone explain to me what a Horcrux is?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Moody looked Harry dead in the eye and sighed. "A Horcrux is a very dark piece of magic, possibly the darkest, including the killing curse. When a person kills an innocent person, their soul splits; now a wizard can take these fragmented soul pieces and anchor them into an object, or apparently a person. What this does is make the wizard virtually impossible to kill unless you destroy whatever holds the soul fragment. If it is true that you are now a Horcrux, then Voldemort cannot be killed while you are..." he trailed off and his eye went wide. "This must be what the prophesy meant, _neither can live while the other survives_ , but there might be something to this veil idea. Come on Kingsley we have a lot of research to do." he said as he walked to the door with purpose, The parents and relatives left soon after saying quiet goodbyes to the girls and Harry.

Harry and the girls were once again alone; Luna was still in his lap, Susan and Hannah were still clutching at his sides, Gabrielle was latched to his back and Daphne was not sure of what she should do, so she settle with stroking his hair awkwardly. After a few minutes Harry un-tangled himself from the girls and began to walk up to his room, muttering something about wanting to be alone. The girls looked worriedly after him but moved into the sitting room, staying silent for the most part. Hannah soon got fed up with no one doing anything so she stood with a huff and followed Harry upstairs. She stood nervously outside of Harry's closed door, she was never one to take charge and be the first one into a fray, but her Hufflepuff loyalty was telling her that she was the one that needed to take the first move of comforting. She reached out a tentative hand and knocked softly on Harry's door. "Harry? Its Hannah, I'm coming in ok?" she stated as she opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind her. She saw Harry curled up on his bed and the sheets thrown all over the floor, also what looked like fist shaped dents in the walls. Without a second thought she climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms comfortingly around him; he turned in her arms, looked in her eyes, and spoke in a broken voice. "I'm sorry, though I guess now you girls are free, because unless I die, no one will be able to…" Harry was cut off by the lips of a severely blushing girl; the kiss lasted for a few moments before she pulled away.

"Don't ever say anything like that again. We have two of the best Auror's researching ways to get you out of this alive, and you have Hermione, who, might I add, is not the only brilliant witch at school. I don't know about Gabrielle, but you happen to be marrying four very intelligent women, we will find a way out of this." She said with a smile, rubbing his back soothingly. "Now, let's go back with the others, because I know that they are worried about you, even Daphne." She kissed his shortly and sweetly, and harry returned the kiss, when that broke she stood and helped Harry up. They headed down the stairs hand in hand, both of them blushing since they had both just experienced their first real kiss.

"Girls I am sorry for being a prat, you deserve better than that, so tomorrow we can look up ways to fix this, but for now I have had a very emotionally draining day and I'm sure you all have too. So let's turn in for the night." he walked over to Gabrielle who surprised him by kissing him hard and proper.

"Goodnight mon amore." she said when she broke away with a blush, and walked upstairs.

He then walked to Daphne and he didn't know what to do, but with a sigh and a roll of her eyes she opened up her arms and walked forward and giving him a quick hug."Goodnight Potter." she said as she let go of him and walked upstairs.

He went to Luna and she also kissed him, and embraced him tight enough to give Hermione a run for her money."I just want you to know that I love you Harry." she whispered in his ear before dashing up the stairs.

He was shocked and didn't realize that Susan and Hannah had walked up to him Susan kissed his cheek and Hannah kissed him on the lips, much to the surprise of her friend, whom immediately bombarded her with questions on their way up to their rooms. Harry just shrugged and walked up to his room as well. He fixed up his bed, stripped down to his boxers, then crawled into his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Thank you all for taking the precious time to read my story this far!

The part that is going to piss people off was me making Luna a seer, to be honest I dont know what peoples problems are with this, to me it just makes sense.

Thank you all again and review please.

vicecaptianomeada


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Reading What You Sign**

 **Chapter Six**

 **By: ViceCaptainOmeada**

Well now, here is the next installment of Not Reading What You Sign, This one I had already started to revise before I posted the last chapter, so that's why its released a little quicker than the last.

We are now over 22,000 views! I love this you guys! I love that so many people are reading my work, granted I don't know if everyone likes it, but they are still reading it.

Don't get me started on the reviews, which are wonderful.

A little more plot is revealed in this chapter, namely my plans for Ron, and I am avidly looking forward to seeing all of your guesses on what is going to happen!

But I am warning you all this will end in a major cliffhanger... Just saying. One that I believe is necessary and will make most of you mad at me.

On with the story, please enjoy!

* * *

Harry woke up very early the next morning, well before the sunrise, and made his way through his room, trying to find something suitable for himself to wear as he trained himself to use his new wand. He settles on a baggy pair of basketball shorts and just his wand holders, forgoing a shirt entirely, because... well it's his home now, he should be able to walk around completely starkers if he so desired. He slid both wands into their holsters and after pulling on his shoes he made his way down into the kitchen, which he had Dobby stock up fully, and grabbed two apples on the way outside into the back of the house. He took a moment to admire the nicely furnished porch that could handle a moderate party of people, but could still feel comfortable. He walked out into the wide open space behind his home, and stopped when he was a fair distance away from the building, he slipped one apple into his pocket and tossed the other one into the air and with a flourish he drew the Bloodwood wand with his left hand and caught the apple with a reducto before it hit the ground, causing the fruit to explode into applesauce. With a grin he pulled the other apple out and started to work his way through all the past years spells that he could remember with his off hand.

A few hours later found Harry sitting in the grass facing the slowly rising sun and lazily looping the red fruit around in front of him with small movements of his wand. He heard the door to the back of the house close and then the sound of small footsteps walk up to him from behind. "Ze sunrise is beautiful non?" Came the soft bell like voice of Gabrielle. She moved around him, plucking the apple out of the air as she passed, moving slowly so that he could see that the was only wearing her thin, light blue nightie, and sat down between his legs and rested her back to his chest, pulling one of his arms tightly around her waist. "Ever since I was leetle, I would always make an effort to wake up early enough to watch ze sun taking away ze darkness to make another beautiful day. But somehow, today is much better, cause I am 'ere with you." She whispered as she snuggled back into his chest and rested her head on the crook of his shoulder. "I will not lie, I 'ave carried a fire for you ever since the day you saved me from ze lake, and my feelings have only grown since then, and when papa told me zat I would be your bride, my 'eart leapt in my chest because of ze joy that had filled me." she said softly as she turned around in his embrace and gently pushed him down so that she could comfortably straddle his waist. "Please except zat i am not ready to give you all of me just yet." she said before kissing him soundly for a second as her hands went to the bottom of her nightie and pulled it off exposing her matching light blue silk panties, and nothing else. She took hold of his hand and started to slowly drag it up her body. "But I wish you to be the first and only to ever see me like this." she said before moving his hand to her intended destination and she kissed him soundly...

But not before she heard him whisper. "As you wish..."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Susan and Hannah were sitting at the table, two mugs of tea resting in front of them being ignored for the moment. Hannah sported a blush that was as bright as the house colors of her soon to be husband and Susan had a Cheshire Grin that was only getting wider. "I cannot believe that the shyest girl in our year was the first to make a move on Harry. I guess they are right to say that you should always be weary of the quiet ones." Susan said slyly at grin on her face still getting impossibly wider as she teased her friend.

"You know what Sue?" Hannah replied to the quip about her personality. "At least I can say, with firsthand experience, that our Harry is one fantastic kisser." she said with a sneer that would give Snape a run for his money, if the blush that still graced her face didn't ruin it. Her friend was about to retort when a pair of disheveled but satisfied looking Gabrielle and Harry came into the kitchen. With a lopsided smile he kissed Gabrielle on the lips and then made his way past Susan and Hannah, who had little control of their brain function at seeing the topless Harry. Stopping only to give each a kiss on the top of their heads before heading upstairs to take a quick shower and to get dressed, unknowingly leaving Gabrielle to fend for herself.

The two Hufflepuff girls rounded on Gabrielle, who was still in a state of bliss. "Gabby, you have to tell us what you did with Harry out there, and just how many love bites and hickeys did you leave on him!" Susan said as she pulled the now startled quarter veela down into the chair right next to her. "Hannah just told me about his kissing, but it seems that you have gone a little bit further. Come on Gabby, spill!"

Gabrielle blushed and smiled widely as her eyes seemed to fog over as she started to relive the moment. " _Mon dieu, c'est merveilleux._ Our 'arry is very good with 'is 'ands, and mouth, and tongue." She drifted off into a fit of giggles. It was at this point that Luna and Daphne came down to the three blushing girls.

"Ok what just happened in here?" Daphne asked as she sat down at the table and looked at the girls.

"And explain why Harry has some serious love bites and hickeys on his neck, chest, and back?" Luna added as she sat down next to Daphne.

"Well that would be Gabrielle, and according to her, Harry has some talent with his hands, and mouth, and tongue." Hannah said in a small voice, but she was the only one of the three that could find her; and when she said this Luna got a wide smile and a glassy eyed look, and if you looked closely, so did Daphne.

Harry came back down with the smile still on his face, he noticed that all the girls were staring at him some with smiles and blushes and others with just the blush. He gave a shrug and turned to the teapot and muttered something about never understanding women. "So we do have Moody and Kingsley coming over this afternoon around 2'oclock, I was thinking that I should head over to the Weasley's so I would like to have you all there with me, but if you don't wish to go, I would understand, especially you Daphne, I mean this is a strictly Lion house." He said looking over at the Slytherin as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Actually, Harry I would like to be there so I can see Ron's reaction to you having to marry a Slytherin." She said as Dobby appeared on the table and greeted them all.

"Dobby is so happy to be greeting Harry Potter and Harry Potter sir's Misseseses for this fine day. Dobby has prepared a good breakfast to break in the kitchen." He snapped his fingers and the table around him were filled with delicious looking food. "Dobby will now leave you all to your meal." he was about to pop off but Harry stopped him.

"Dobby, we do have an extra chair, come sit, and eat with us." He said motioning to the chair next to Luna and himself. "I am not going to take no for an answer Dobby, you are a part of this family now so you eat with us, like a family." He said with a kind smile.

At hearing Harry say those words, Dobby teared up and walked to the chair proudly. "Dobby be thanking Harry Potter sir. Harry Potter is the best master a poor elf like Dobby could ever wish for." He said after he sat down, but old habits die hard as he waited for everyone else to take their food before grabbing something for himself.

After the wonderful meal that Dobby had made was gone, everyone spent the next half hour getting ready to head over to the Burrow when they were all set they took the floo with harry going first and the others filing right in behind him. Harry tumbled out of the fireplace in the kitchen right at Mrs. Weasley's feet. He gave her a small smile and a wave as before he picked himself up and looked at her, by now they had been joined by the four youngest Weasley's; Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. "Hey guys, I have some news for you all..." But before he could finish the girls came out one by one, though as soon as Daphne came out of the fireplace Ron when ballistic.

"How did that bloody snake get through the wards?" He yelled as he pulled his wand but before he could focus it on her, Harry had stepped in the way, his own phoenix wand in his hand but not pointed at Ron. "Harry why are you protecting her, She is a serpent whore that is going to kill us all or hand us all to You-Know-Who For just a small pat on the head!" At this Harry did raise his wand, and leveled it right between Ron's eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't point your wand at my future wife. Also if I hear you even mutter those foul words about or directly to anyone, friendship be damned, I will handle you personally, I won't stand for your prejudice any longer, not all Slytherin's are evil. Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor; keep that in mind next time you want to attack someone. I have come here today to tell you all what is going on before the Profit gets wind of it." He added as he lowered the wand so that it was now pointing at Ron's legs, and not more vital areas. Ron took a few steps back and pocketed his wand, and with reluctance he listened to what his friend had to say. Harry told them all about the will readings, the contracts, and all else that really mattered. When he finished Ron stormed off up to his room, muttering things about _'the boy who always gets everything._ Molly Weasley, on the other hand, acted completely different then he thought she would; she was disappointed, yes he could clearly see that, and she did voice her displeasure, but her upbringing in the Prewett household educated her enough to know of the outdated practice of marriage contracts, and how most of them were ironclad. She gave Harry a strong hug and a kiss on the forehead, before she went into the kitchen to start making lunch for her guests. After Mrs. Weasley left, he had also noticed the absence of the only daughter of the Weasley household, whom was standing with the group not even moments before.

Harry turned to Daphne, and at first glance, she seemed normal but he saw her trembling very slightly he took her gently by the hand and pulled her outside, away from everyone. "Daphne, I am sorry about Ron pulling his wand out on you, and also for those vile things he said." Harry whispered as he pulled her into a soothing embrace.

Completely out of character, Daphne broke down. Sure she had expected a voiced disapproval of her betrothal to Harry from the youngest male Weasley, the words she could deal with, but no one had ever drawn their wand in hostility at her before, and it had scared her. She let loose silent tears into Harry's shoulder for well over a minute, before she composed herself and did a quick cosmetics charm to return her makeup to perfection. When she looked back up she saw harry do a simple drying charm and somehow from the look in his eye she knew it was more for the protection of her reputation, more than anything. She walked over and gave him a short, but sweet kiss on his cheek. "This does not mean that I like you Potter, Just that I am warming up to you... a little." she said before taking his hand and heading back inside.

Meanwhile, up in his room, Ron was furiously writing a letter to Gringotts, with an inquiry about any and all marriage contracts for the Weasley family and if there was, to activate all that would apply for him. He knew that there was chance of at least one contract, the Weasley's _were_ and old family, poor but old. With a grin he tied it to Errol's leg and sent her off, now all he had to do was sit and wait for his new bride.

* * *

Harry and the girls now sat in the lounge of Whipstaff estate, after a nice lunch provided by Mrs. Weasley. They were all sitting enjoying some nice quiet conversation when the fireplace roared and both Moody and Kingsley stepped out with some old looking scrolls in their hands. "Well Potter, we have found some interesting things... and we know the whereabouts of where two of the Horcruxs are currently being hidden, they are both at Hogwarts. We know the ring and the tiara both reside there, according to the elves the Tiara," he paused as he looked at one of the scrolls in his hands. "Is in what they call the come and go room, Or the room of Requirement, the ring is in Dumbledore's office, but I don't know the password, and you will need a distraction to get him out of there, Kingsley and Myself have come up with a plan, You will use my time turner to distract him and get the ring at the same time." The Ex Auror said gruffly tossing Harry the time turner. "Now, about the veil..."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, looking at the photo of his family that he held in his hands. his gaze resting on the image of his sister Ariana, today happened to be the anniversary of her death, He wished that he could have saved her but there was nothing that he could have done to prevent what happened... right? He had just set down the photo and placed the small blood red stone on top of his desk right next to the ring he had to destroy. When he heard the front doors of the castle slam open, and he rushed down to the front corridor as fast as his old bones would let him. Upon reaching his destination he saw Harry and, to his surprise, Luna Lovegood. "Ah Harry my boy, I would ask if you have come to let me take you back to your relatives, but I doubt that is why you came." He said in his grandfatherly voice.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes before putting on a smile. "Actually, I would like to inquire about living in the Marriage quarters, as you may have found out I have been contracted to some of the female students of this school, though I would like to talk to you about this in a more private setting, your office maybe?" Harry stated diplomatically, walking passed Dumbledore and made his way to the old man's office at a pace that the headmaster could keep up with. When they got to the gargoyle Dumbledore smiled at Harry before looking at the stone statue, "Sugar quills" and soon enough they were on their way up to the headmasters quarters.

Along the walk, under the invisibility cloak, Harry and Luna watched as the group passed them and up into the old man's office. "Alright we got the ring, and we have the weird stone that you said I was carrying. Let's get the Tiara and get out of this place." He said taking her hand and they walked as silently as they could to the seventh floor corridor and opened the room of requirement. Upon the door opening, they were met with a much different sight then what they were used to back in the DA, piles upon piles of junk and random assortments of knickknacks. They both walked in and Harry groaned loudly. "Just once, please god, just once can something be easy. No, fighting large dangerous monsters and psychotic madmen hell-bent on destroying everything is just the way my life has to play out." He stated sardonically as he started to walk through the very narrow aisles of the unorganized mess that he found himself in.

Luna Giggled at this softly. "Oh Harry, stop it, before you turn into an emo kid that we would have to hide all the sharp objects from." She said playfully before she pinched his behind, and then took off down one of the aisles now outright laughing. Harry smiled and followed her: his Quiddich training helped him catch up with her quickly and he took her in his arms and made them both fall into a pile of soft randomly assorted cushions and started to tickle her mercilessly. Luna, despite the serious mission that they were on, was laughing and enjoying herself immensely. but like all tickle fights that are shared with two people that have amorous feelings towards each other it ended with a rather heavy make-out session, and even if asked about it, neither could truthfully tell which of them was responsible for making Luna's top go flying off into the distance.

* * *

A short while later; but not too short if you asked them, the two teens were straitening their clothing. Luna stood and looked around for her top which had landed a good ten feet away and looked to be covering a bust of some sort. she walked over to it without thinking anything of it and grabbed her shirt and slid it onto her body, when her head popped out of the required hole in the fabric she noticed the sparkly object that her shirt had been covering and immediately recognized it. "Oh Haaaarrry..." She said in an airy singsong voice as she turned around to face her future husband, who just happened to be buttoning up his pants at the moment. "Look what my shirt was hiding." She added still in the singing voice but this time with an added grin as she held it up and waved it in front of his face.

"You have got to be kidding me, that's the Horcrux? I thought we would be spending a lot more time looking for it." He said as he walked up to her and took it from her. Though, there was something on his mind for about the last minute. "Luna, I am sorry if I made you go to fast, I mean we just made love and I never asked if it was what you wanted." he said looking into her eyes, feeling ashamed for not being a gentleman.

"Harry, believe me when I say I have known about this for a while, and with what you are about to do tonight, I wanted to help anchor you to this world by showing you that you are loved, more then you know. I do love you Harry, and whatever happens tonight, you must come back to me, Or I swear on my mother's memory that I will be going through right behind you." She said as she took his face gently in her hands and captured his lips in a soft kiss, but despite its soft nature, Harry could feel the immense feeling of love that she poured into the kiss.

When the kiss broke he reached into his cloak pocket, and pulled out the small black velvet box and he got down on one knee and spoke softly, "Luna Celeste Lovegood, what you have just said to me, cemented my feelings towards you, and I can honestly say that I can ask you this question without fear. Will you me my wife?" As he slid the ring she had picked out onto her finger he gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand, and when he looked up into her beautiful blueish grey eyes which were tearing up, she nodded happily and kissed him again.

* * *

Moody and Kingsley sat alone in the lounge at Whipstaff with coffee in front of them untouched. "Alastor, do you really think he can do this?" Kingsley asked, looking at the heavily scarred man for any sign of hope.

The old Auror looked back at his friend before cracking a rare, but real smile. "I truly believe that if anyone has the chance of making it though this, it is that boy, not because of what he survived in the past, but what he has to survive for in the future. That boy deserves true happiness, and I believe that the fates are fighting alongside him so he can achieve it." Moody said as he sat back and finally took the mug that was in front of him, but before taking a drink he smirked and grabbed his hip flask and popped it open and poured half into his own glass and the other half into Kingsley's, at this the dark skinned man laughed and they both toasted to a brighter future.

After they both downed the glasses, the both got up and nodded, walked together into the living room where everyone sat in waiting. They approached the floo and soon were at the Ministry and made their way into the Room of the Veil. harry turned and shook the hands of the two older men before they went to stand guard at the door, making sure no one came into the room. He then turned to the girls, and they all seemed to be handling this in different ways, Susan and Daphne, looked numb, but ready to face whatever happened. Hannah looked on the verge of tears, Gabrielle was openly crying with silent sobs, and Luna had a sad smile on her face, she had a really good feeling that he would return, but sadly, seeing into the future was never a sure thing, and things could take a turn for the worse. Harry walked up to Daphne first and, despite her better judgment; she enveloped him into a tight embrace which he returned.

"Don't die Potter, I haven't decided if I should start to like you yet." she said playfully, but still halfheartedly. He smiled at her and snuck a kiss to her lips before turning away from the surprised Slytherin and to Susan who said nothing but hugged him tightly and kissed him as well.

Next was Hannah who by now had wet lines running down her face, she gently cupped is cheek with one hand, and she looked into his eyes. "You are coming back, because I started to love you finally and it's too late to give up on it, you're stuck with me." she said before she kissed him, and he felt almost the same feeling from this kiss then the one he had shared with Luna not four hours ago.

He turned to Gabrielle who also said nothing but she kissed him hard and passionately. When they let go he turned to Luna, who just pulled him into a love filled embrace and whispered, "Remember the Room of Requirement." That being said she kissed him softly before pulling away and nudging him towards the veil. He nodded and gave them all one last smile and goodbye, before stepping into the archway.

He felt weird, like the feeling that you get when your foot falls asleep, but all over. He looked around and saw he was surrounded my people all wearing faded clothing, an elderly man stepped closer, one who reminded Harry of someone, but for the life of him, couldn't figure out who it was, and then he spoke.

"Ah, Harry Potter." he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "To quote my many times great grandson, I wondered when I would be meeting you. I am Merlin." he said with a smile.

* * *

AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you all don't hate me for that cliffhanger.

I originally wanted to put lemons in this story, and I still might later on, but in this chapter, it just didn't seem right to go further than just hinted sex.

Thank you for reading, now please write me a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Not reading what you sign

Chapter 7

Authors note:

Hello readers! I am back with the re-write of the seventh chapter!

Sorry to all about the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but, it was fun to write. so I guess I am not really sorry.

I have gotten a lot of wonderful reviews! and Thank you to everyone who has written me PM's with different ideas of where I can take my plot!

I hope this chapter gets similar reactions to when it was first uploaded, I must say that some of those reviews were some of the most fun for me to read. because in this chapter we start to diverge from other stories plot lines. All in all I love my idea which happens in this chapter.. *wink!*

I have just realized that I have not done this yet though.

Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!

That felt good to get off my chest... not really... I really wish I did...

Well anyway, enough babble, on with chapter 7.

* * *

Harry was speechless to say the least, He was standing in the presence of the most recognized magical figure of all time, and truth be told out of everything that he thought that he would see on the other side, coming face to face with Merlin and being surrounded by over a hundred magicals was not on the list. He blinked, looked around at the gathered people, blinked again, and then looked back at the man who still held one hand on his shoulder. "Forgive my bluntness, but what the hell is going on here?" Harry said in a voice that was just a little edgier then he had meant it to be, because of his confusion.

Merlin just gave a chuckle and smiled at the confused boy. "You, my dear boy, have unknowingly stumbled upon the true purpose of my Veil; it was invented to exorcise unwanted spirits. Though the gathering of fools that calls themselves the Ministry of Magic has perverted it into being an execution machine." He spat the last part with disdain "Now on a normal occasion, you would have just fallen out of the other side completely unharmed, but because you carried three soul fragments with you, and along with the resurrection stone of the Deathly Hallows, you have created a rare combination that allows for a unique scenario to take place. With the stone, the soul fragments become sacrifices so that you may bring two souls back from the beyond, the third being used in your own resurrection. All the souls present are ones that qualify and do not mind returning to the realm of the living. All I ask is that you choose wisely." He said before he vanished slowly with a smile.

For what felt like an hour to him, Harry walked around looking at each of the souls present, stopping to talk to a few of them. He noted that his parents were not among the crowd, and a wave of sorrow filled him at this revelation until a voice sounded throughout the area. "Long time no see Pup." The voice brought him out of his sorrow quickly and he whipped around to see a man pushing past two taller wizards and his smile broadened as his lost godfather, a man who was more of a parent to him in the two years that he knew him than anyone, Sirius Black, walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Sirius! Please tell me that you can come back with me." Harry said desperately as they broke the embrace.

"I can, so long as you choose me." The Marauder said with a toothy grin. "But I don't want you to feel obligated to choose me outright." He added glancing at all the other people around them, worried, but Harry waived him off.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure that I would like you to come back with me. I feel ashamed to admit that the world actually needs you, and why that is, is completely beyond Me." he replied jokingly, even though he couldn't resist the barb, his heart was filled with more joy then he had felt in a really long time his godfather would live again.

He glanced around once more, how he was going to choose the second being to return with him. It didn't feel right just selecting one other person at random, and leave everyone else behind, but just as two men shifted, a set of soft eyes captured his, he felt a very strong tug on his soul, the feeling was one of confirmation, he knew this soul was to return with him. He made his way slowly to the eyes that caught his attention and with a polite gesture with his hands he silently asked the two men to move aside, reviling a young girl in her mid-teens, who couldn't be much older than Gabrielle. Sirius walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, harry turned his head to his godfather who gave a small nod and a soft smile. Harry returned his gaze to the young woman and outstretched his hand in an open invitation, at which the girl tentatively stretched out her arm and as soon as her fingers touched his, there was a flash of magic and they were gone.

* * *

At that very moment, in two portraits, one which resided in Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore's office; the other was hanging in The Hogs Head tavern belonging to his brother Aberfourth, A young woman smiled for the first time in years.

* * *

For the girls, only the span of ten seconds had passed before the room was momentarily filled with a bright white flash of magic followed by the noise of multiple bodies hitting the ground on the other side of the veil. The first of them to react was Luna whose slight frown turned into a wide smile as she darted around to the other side to find Harry De-tangling himself from the two people that were on top of him. As soon as he was able to gain his footing once more he was almost knocked back over by a pair of blondes who started sobbing happily into his chest. Gabrielle looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Oh 'Arry I am so glad you made it through." she said through her sobs, before burring her face in his chest again.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head softly before doing the same to Luna, he then looked around at the rest of the blurry figures around him, when he realized. "Hey, where's my glasses?" he asked sheepishly.

"You mean THESE?" Sirius said, holding the elusive spectacles aloft. "Guess you'll have to just come get them!" Harry reached for his glasses, although Sirius, being the taller of the two just moved them higher out of the boys reach. As he laughed, it seemed that all the years that had etched into the man's face were erased from his face, leaving him looking the way he should for his age, if not better. After a few moments of wrestling with his godson he finally relinquished the glasses and helped Harry up. "So I see that you trusted me in my will." Sirius said with a dog-like smirk on his face as he looked at the girls surrounding them.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, stormed in followed by Moody, Kingsley, Percy Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. "Professor, Sirs. Minister." Harry said plainly with a very small bow. Dumbledore was about to make a remark when his eyes fell upon the young woman that now was staring at him wide eyed, standing behind Daphne. The woman stepped passed the Slytherin and closer to the aged headmaster.

"Albus?" she said in a soft whisper that could still be heard reverberating through the chamber due to the dead silence that filled the room. She took a deep breath and spoke again. "You have gotten old, dear brother." she said softly. The old man's eyes widened as a sudden realization dawned on him. "Ar...Ariana?" he gasped out before falling backwards clutching his chest.

* * *

Ron Weasley had woken up that morning to the soft tapping of a beak on glass, he groaned and opened the window for the Gringotts owl to glide in and land on his desk with his leg stuck out, waiting for the youngest male Weasley to take the parchment from him. Ron reached out to grab the letter, and only after receiving a rather hard peck on the back of his hand as he was just about to tear open the letter, did he reach over and grab one of Pig's treats that were scattered over his desk to give to the owl. The bird gave an agitated hoot before soaring out of the open window. Ron smiled as he tore open the letter and read the first few lines.

 **Mr. Ronald Weasley,**

 **We were surprised to receive your letter regarding marriage contracts for the House of Weasley. Upon further investigation we have found an old dormant contract for your family, if you wish to claim it please stop in our offices in Diagon Alley today to confirm your inquiry We have already contacted...**

Without bothering himself to read the rest of the letter, Ron gave a loud noise in happiness as he grabbed clothing off the floor and threw them on before rushing down the stairs and to the fireplace, not realizing he left the letter on his bed, and with a flash of green, Ron's life was changed forever.

Meanwhile the twins had heard their younger brothers yell of joy through the floorboards, and moments later heard him thundering down the stairs. Poking their heads out from their bedroom they saw the flash of green and the roar of the fireplace indicating that he had just left via floo. With identical looks of intrigue and confusion, they slinked up the stairs and into Ron's room in hoped to find some indication of where their brother had gone.

Upon entering they had to suppress gagging at the smell of unwashed socks and unclean owl cage. They hurriedly pulled out their wands and started casting air cleansing charms and a cleaning charm at poor Pigwidgens cage.

"Damn Georgie, our experimental dung bombs didn't even smell that bad." Fred stated when the air was breathable to normal human beings again.

"I am sad to say that you're right Freddy." George replied shaking his head. "Luckily, He will only think that Mum came in here and cast the charms." He added as he looked around. On top of Ron's messy bed he spotted some parchment with the Gringotts seal at the top of it, he picked it up and started reading, and then hysterically laughing. Fred rushed over and started to read over his brother's shoulder, and then joined in on the hysterical laughter.

"Looks like Ronniekins' jealousies have won out once again." Fred stated still shaking from the laughter. "But what can we do with this knowledge George?" He asked his twin with a glint of evil planning in his eyes.

George placed the letter back on the bed and he walked from the room, followed by Fred, with a contemplative look on his face, which kept all the way back to their room. Almost thirty seconds after his twin had closed their door he whipped around with a grin on his face. "Fred, we have but two options. One we find a way to get Mum to find the letter, and let her and Dad know that way." He stated ticking off one finger before putting up another finger. "Or two, we wait for this all to come to light, and just sit back and enjoy the show when Ronnie fails to tell them and they still find out!" He exclaimed with a flourish. "I feel the second option would be much more entertaining, if I do say so myself."

"By George! I think you're onto something!" Fred laughed out.

* * *

Ron entered the front doors of Gringotts and walked up to the nearest free teller and slapped his hand on the counter proudly and confidently "Ronald Weasley, here to inquire about activating a dormant marriage contract for the House of Weasley." He stated loudly. The goblin looked up at the disruptive youth in front of him before hopping down from his stool and walking towards the nearest manager. Soon enough Ron was in a small conference room sitting across from a smartly dressed goblin.

"Mr. Weasley, to activate this contract I just need to get your signature on this document stating that you of your own free will, decided to activate the marriage contract between the House of Weasley and the Noble House of-" The goblin said before he was rudely cut off by the over excited youth in front of him.

"Of course I'm doing this of my own free will! Just give me the document so I can sign already!" Ron stated impatiently slightly annoyed that his choice was even in question. The goblin rolled his eyes and slid the papers over with a blood quill, to which the youngest male Weasley eagerly signed the last page with a nearly illegible scrawl; as soon as he lifted the quill from the page, a brief flash of light filled the room.

The goblin grinned as he took the document back and looked it over. "Congratulations Mr. Weasley, your marriage contract between the house of Weasley and the Noble House of Parkinson has been activated. According to the contract, you and the daughter of the house, one Pansy Pernell Parkinson, must be wedded by the end of your seventeenth year of life. I hope you have many years of happiness in this union." The creature said before standing and walking towards the door.

Ron was so excited that he almost didn't hear what the goblin had said. "Wait… Parkinson!" He exclaimed shooting out of his chair. "Nononono! It can't be her! I want to take it back!" He pleaded with the creature.

"I am sorry you feel that way Mr. Weasley, but it is done, if you are unhappy with the girl, then you shouldn't have signed. Her family name was not only in the document that I tried to read to you, but it was also in the proceeding letter that we sent earlier this morning. Now, I have other work that needs to be done, Good day to you Mr. Weasley." The goblin stated over his shoulder before walking out of the room, leaving Ronald Weasley to wallow in the horror of his biggest life altering decision to date.

* * *

OK I believe that I shall stop there for now, I know that it is shorter than previous chapters. Even during my look through of this one, I really couldn't think of anything to add to this that would make sense.

But here is the 7th chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!

After this the plot will begin to pick up a bit more, so I am sorry that up to this point I haven't moved things along quicker.

I again thank you all for taking the time out of your lives to read my quaint little story, and I hope you all are enjoying it!

Please review and I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Not Reading What You Sign

By Genzosanzo

Chapter 8

AN: A lot of people were surprised of my choice of bringing back Ariana Dumbledore the first time I posted this chapter. I took notice that there are not that many stories that actually have brought her back, go me!

We are over a hundred reviews! and just kissing forty thousand hits! It took two years for that milestone to happen the last go-around.

I say this a lot to you all, but I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read my story.

I will warn you all, these quick updates wont last forever. After this chapter there is only one more that is pre-written. After that I will try and to monthly updates.

Thank you all for the Pms regarding my problem not being able to read the new reviews, though it seems that has fixed the issue, and hopefully it stays that way.

Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

A week after Albus Dumbledore was released from St. Mongos for that minor cardiac infarction that he sustained from the shock of seeing his sister once again; He and Severus took the path up to the front door of Number Twelve Grimmauld place to set up for the next Order meeting that would be taking place a little later this afternoon. The potions master entered first, and entered right into a rather large cobweb. With a groan, he turned to the elder man. "I shall be right back headmaster." He said shortly as he started to peel off the web from his clothes and face. Walking up the stairs to the second floor, because on that floor was one of the nicer bathrooms in this dingy old building. He opened the door to the bathroom, only pausing for a moment to wonder why the door was closed. He walked right to the sink, then he quite suddenly realized that the shower was running, and he was not alone.

He whipped around pulling his wand as he did so but what he saw through the clear class shower door made the normally emotionless man stop in his tracks. Looking back at him through the glass was a surprised, quite naked witch. Her skin was of a fair complexion, but was smattered with blue splotches; He also noted that her hair was of the same hue of blue as the patches on her body, in every place that hair grew on her body. Slightly long legs that came up to rounded hips and a nicely rounded buttock to match. When his eyes met the light blue patch that rested just above the apex of her thighs, Snape's face turned a very deep crimson blush that had been absent for many, many years. "Oh Dear Sweet Merlin, I am so sorry!" he blurted out, but as he averted his eyes the woman threw a bar of soap at the general vicinity of his head and grabbed the towel that hung just outside the door and proceeded to shove the surprised man out of the small room and slammed the door closed behind him. Snape stood there muttering for a good minute before finally making his way back down the staircase, by the time he reached the dining room Albus could hear the distinct phrase 'the carpet matches the drapes.' coming from the mouth of his potions teacher repeatedly.

"What was that Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus shook his head to clear it. "Nothing, Headmaster." He replied curtly, "Although it may interest you that there is an unknown woman in the bathroom on the second floor."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the last thing his potions master had just said. "And you did not think to question as to why she is here, Severus?" Albus asked calmly, though looking at the man like he had lost his mind.

"To be quite honest sir, that was the last thing going through my mind at the time." He said as a slight blush graced his cheeks.

With a sigh and an eye roll the Headmaster walked out of the kitchen and to the base of the staircase, pointed his wand to his throat, and cast sonorous. "Whoever you are, when you find yourself decent, Please come down, unarmed. Thank you." He called out, letting his voice reverberate throughout the house. After pocketing his wand he walked back into the kitchen to find the man he had left with the blush on his face intensified. "Really Severus, I thought you only had eyes for one woman?" He asked in jest, but also slightly worried that he would lose yet another pawn for the greater good.

The sneer that crossed Snape's face surpassed all the others. "Watch your tongue old man, or lose it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the burrow…

After scraping Errol, the family owl, off the window to collect the days post, Molly Weasley was surprised to see a great horned owl land gracefully on the windowsill and perched itself in a very dignified manner, holding an official Gringotts sealed letter in its beak, addressed to her youngest boy Ronald. She took the envelope from the owl and opened it thinking to herself that any monetary business of Ron concerned the whole family, praying to anyone that would listen that he hadn't gotten himself in any sort of trouble with the goblins. Her eyes narrowed as she read the words "The prenuptial meeting for the contractual marriage between Ronald Bilious Weasley and Pansy Pernelle Parkinson, as activated by one Ronald Bilious Weasley earlier this week, shall take place at the London branch of Gringotts in three days' time, at 12:00 noon…"

"RONALD BILIOUS WEASLEY!" Molly's shrieking could be heard across the entire house. "GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT"

Ron Hearing his mother's voice sound angrier that it had in all of her past howlers combined, ran downstairs for fear of death, barely noticing his mother's use of a curse word. He passed Fred and George on his way into the kitchen, both leaning against the door frame wearing matching grins. "You're in for it now, mate," George whispered, "she's quite riled this time." Ron glared at him before entering the kitchen fearfully to be confronted by his furious mother.

As soon as Molly saw her youngest, she shoved the letter into his hands. "HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR CHILDISH JEALOUSY AFFECT OUR FAMILY LIKE THIS? BLINDLY ACTIVATING A MARRIAGE CONTRACT THAT HAS BEEN DORMENT FOR OVER TWO CENTURIES?! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME WERE YOU THINKING? PUTTING YOUR SELF IN WITH THAT FAMILY! YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE WORKING FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO HIMSELF!" The Weasley matriarch paused her ranting for a moment to stomp over to the fire place, took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire before poking her head in to contact her husband.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw something noteworthy at which he placed a hand on George's shoulder and pointed at the family clock. Ron's clock arm had moved from 'home', to 'mortal danger'. Getting his brothers attention again, Fred motioned to his ear before both of them apperated to their bedroom and seconds later two extendable ears launched all the way down the stairs so they could listen from a safer distance

"Your father will be coming home shortly, so please just sit down and shut up for a few minutes. Of all the stupid and idiotic things you have done in your life… honestly." As soon as Molly finished her sentence the fireplace flared green and Arthur stepped out, but before he could move further into the room, His wife was already in front of him pushing the Gringotts letter into his hands. Confusion crossed his mind before looking down at the parchment in his hands. After a good ten minutes he folded up the letter, set it down as he walked over to the liquor cabinet, and opened it. He pulled out his wand and removed the small 'notice me not' charm, revealing a dusty looking bottle. For the last five generations this bottle of Ogden's Special Reserve Firewhiskey, charmed to refill itself 3 times, has been handed down from father to son, with only 1 refill remaining, only to be opened in emergencies or times of great celebration.

Arthur Weasley found it to be an emergency, to not to kill his son. So he took out the bottle, pulled the cork out, and took a swig from it. "Dad I can explain…" Ron started but was cut off as his father held up a hand to stop him from saying anything. He lifted the bottle back to his lips and took another long drink from it, before putting the cork back in and replaced the bottle and the charm on it.

"Ronald." His father said calmly as he turned around to face his son. "Know, always, that you are a part of this family, and we love you. But this you have to face for yourself." Arthur said before walking back to the fireplace, pausing only to kiss his wife on the cheek before flooing back to his office.

After Arthur left Molly turned to face her youngest whom had already fallen back into a chair with his head in his hands. Her motherly instincts had kicked in and while she was angry with him for his complete stupidity, he was still her son so she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ronald, you have done some stupid things in your life, but now you must live with this mistake you have made. Ok let's go get your dress..." she started to say before an extremely regal looking brown owl dropped a parcel on Ron's lap and a letter in Molly's. She took the letter, wondering what could have happened now. This letter was even more surprising than the last.

Dear Weasley Family,

I Lord Blaine Parkinson, Head of the Noble house of Parkinson, upon hearing about young Ronald's state of dress at the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament, have taken it upon myself to purchase the boy a set of decent dress robes that will not bring embarrassment and shame to both our families during this union. I also ask that only parents, Ron, and Pansy attend the prenuptial meeting in three days' time. Also I request to have a private meeting with Lord Arthur Weasley before the meeting for a private discussion. Now I do hope that this union will help shed light on my families standing in the wizarding world's current events, and I look forward to meeting you all in three days.

Sincerely,

Lord Blaine Parkinson

Molly finished reading the letter, the feeling of complete bewilderment washed over her, and the only thing she could say just happened to be a soft "Huh…"

* * *

Sirius was sitting in his ancestral home, sipping on a nice muggle whiskey that Lily had introduced him to, looking at the three other people that were in the room. Moody was silent, but smiling at the scene before him, because the two people that were making the most noise happened to be his boss Amelia, and the dunderhead known as Minister Fudge, who was rapidly losing ground with his argument. The two people had been arguing the same issue for the last hour, the subject of Sirius Blacks innocence.

"You had no right to attempt to call dementors Cornelius! You may be Minister of Magic, but law enforcement is my department. I will not condone you going over my head to try and cover up something. After his death I looked through the old court records and found that this man never received a trial, Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban at the drop of a hat. You were a part of the Wizingamot at that time, and you knew that Bagnold just dropped the case and sentenced him to life in that infernal place." Amelia said heatedly.

"I just can't offer a full Ministry pardon without any evidence Amelia!" Fudge retorted weakly, he knew he was losing this argument, but he was still trying because he was still trying to save face as any politician in a seat of power would do.

"Then we give him a trial under Veritaserum, and if he is truly innocent you will have your evidence, If not then you have your justice." She stated simply as she sat down once more with a smug look on her face.

Fudge sputtered for a bit before huffing. "Fine we will give him a trial, we will send notice within the week." He ground out shortly before he shoved his bowler hat on top of his head and stormed angrily out of Grimmuald place.

Amelia turned to the lone Black family member in the room. "Sirius, know this, the reason I fight for you is not because of our past, but because of Susan and Harry. If you didn't run off and get yourself landed in a heap of trouble with the law, we would be in their place. Though I must say that Harry does seem to make Susan happy." She said looking down at her hands with a small smile. Moody sensing a change of emotion in the room, took this as his chance to exit, lovey dovey feelings were not his thing.

"Ame, please understand, I had just lost my best friend, and his wife, knowing they had been betrayed by another friend." He said moving onto the couch next to her. "My rage and despair blinded me, and being the rash Gryffindor I went off without a thought of anything else. Please forgive my stupidity." He said placing a hand over hers.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Siri." She said with a smile.

* * *

Harry, Susan, Neville, and Hermione, after taking the Dobby Express, to the apparition point of St. Mongos, started to walk to the front door. Harry had contacted his fellow Dorm mate a few days ago to ask if he could go with the previously shy Gryffindor the next time that he went to go see his parents, to which Neville reluctantly agreed. As they walked through the front doors, the sounds of battle hit them, spell fire, explosions, screams and moans of pain and anguish, then there was a single sound that sent chills through both boys spines as they heard it before. Laughter, maniacal and insane, belonging to a certain witch that they figured was running towards them. The two Gryffindor boys looked at each other quickly before taking the hands of their respective partners and moved on either side of the hall behind desks and tables, they had one advantage, and Bellatrix Lestrange did not know what was about to happen to her.

Bellatrix was laughing as she ran from the battle; she wanted to get outside the wards so she could go to her master to tell him the good news of the hospital now being crippled. Nearly half the healers they had on staff had been taken out by the strike force she had led; the light side now did not have enough healers to help them through the war. Her laughter got louder as she came to the entryway and the dual glass doors came into view, but she was too excited to notice two young men darting in front of her and two simultaneous yells of 'Bombarda' reverberating through the halls before she saw nothingness.

Harry walked over to the pieces of what once was one of the most feared witches of her time, and bent down to pick up her wand, then walked over to Neville and handed the wand to the man. "Nev, you take this. Today a lot of lives have been avenged, and even more have been saved from her death. Now, we need to help the people here." Harry said as he drew his second wand and took off down the corridor with Neville on his heels. The girls followed, rolling their eyes and muttering about Gryffindors and boys in general.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart moved quickly around the corridors, dodging the stray beams of light that moved into his path. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that there were people in black cloaks and silver masks that were killing some of the nicest people; the same people that were helping him in trying to rebuild his memories.

He turned a corner just in time to see one of the aforementioned doctor's jumps on the back of a lone robed figure and managed to pull off the hood and mask before being thrown off. Looking around quickly he saw a fallen man with one of those funny sticks still in his hand, so he snatched it up quickly and leveled it at the slicked back blonde haired young man, and yelled the first word that came to mind "OBLIVIATE" twisting his wrist, following his instincts.

Draco Malfoy fell to the found as he felt his mind being wiped away. This was just supposed to be his initiation run, to show the dark lord that he was ready and able to uphold the dark lords bidding and earn his mark. Though he knew as the first spell was thrown that he couldn't do it, so he ran, trying to find a way to hide. The Malfoy scion had stopped to catch his breath when the doctor had pounced on him, tearing his hood and mask off. After he threw the man off of him, he had every intention to run when he was hit with that spell. As his memories faded; he watched the doctor pull someone that he could only think looked kind of familiar to him, down the hall and through a doorway.

* * *

Frank Longbottom felt weak and extremely groggy as he sat up from the bed that he was in. First thing that he took notice of was the sound of battle not too far away from his current location; next was his attire; he was in full patient garb. Lastly, his wife was currently dressed just like himself, and sitting up in her own bed which was right next to his also taking in her surroundings.

"Frank, why are we in the permanent spell ward of Saint Mongos?" Alice asked getting shakily to her feet, using the bed railing for support. She recognized the long bed and curtain lined room while training to become a Field Healer for the Aurors.

"I don't know Alice love." He said getting up as well, testing his legs. "But from what I am hearing, which I don't like one bit, we shouldn't linger here." He said as he started taking practice steps. It felt like both of his legs were asleep, but after about fifteen or so steps the feeling started to wane. "Have you got your wand?" he asked turning and walking back to his wife's bed.

"No I don't Frank, they must be with our clothes or back at the manor." She stated after looking around and patting herself down.

"I figured as much." He said shaking his head. "Well, with what's going on, I'm sure we'll come across a wand or two. Come, love, we need to get to safety." He said taking his Alice's hand and they both made their way out of the ward.

* * *

There you have it! the end of chapter 8. We see Molly's reaction to her youngest sons stupidity, and Arthur's amazing self restraint.

Who was the woman that caused Severus to blush?

Whats going to happen with Draco Malfoy?

Did Lockhart just save the day for REAL?

Bellatrix in pieces?

Neville's parents are coherent again?

What will happen next?

You'll just have to wait and see wont you?

* * *

PLEASE, I LIVE FOR REVIEWS. I WANNA HEAR HOW YOU ALL LIKE/DISLIKE MY STORY

Pretty please can you all leave me a little something?

As all ways I love you all!

yours truly,

ViceCaptainOmeada.


	9. Chapter 9

Not reading what you sign

Chapter 9

ViceCaptainOmeada

AN: Alright, here is the last of my re written chapters, so sadly comes the last of the quick updates. As stated in the previous chapter I will work with keeping up on monthly updates. I hope.

I ask you all to keep me motivated by reviews! I really want all the thoughts in my head to be put into this story!

Some of you disliked the multitude of cliffhangers I placed in the last chapter, but I will admit I had fun with them!

By the by, this chapter gives cause to the M rating you are forewarned, and my lemon has been replace by a much better written version, written by ARega1s

See my closing notes for more information on this Amazing Writer!

Now enough babble! On with the story!

* * *

Arthur Weasley, after reading the letter that was sent to the family, immediately sent a letter back requesting that Blaine meet him at Gringotts at noon the day before the prenuptial meeting. While quiet, Arthur was a smart man, he knew the private meeting rooms at Gringotts offered a safe neutral ground for this meeting. Wands were always to be left outside the room, and two goblin guards stationed inside the room to prevent any altercations. So this option was the most valid to take, and obviously Lord Parkinson agreed, because the head of the Weasley clan was now looking at him across a small table.

"Thank you for meeting with me Lord Weasley, I hope you and your family are well." Blaine said politely as he moved the manila folders which he had brought with him around and arranged them in a neat line.

Arthur was taken aback, from all the times he had run into this man at the Ministry, he had never seen him act so warmly and polite towards anyone really. Despite his confusion Arthur smiled. "My family is doing fine given the circumstances. Ron has been in a quiet haze since he found out of the contract that he activated, although the misses and myself feel that it is high time for him to grow up. And this might just be what he needs. I would like to thank you for those dress robes that you purchased for him. Now how is your family doing?" He asked making polite small talk, although his mind was a complete jumble as to this mans change in demeanor.

"We are also well, thank you for asking. Pansy's reaction when she found out was shocking to say the least. She said, and I quote, 'At least he is cuter than any boy in Slytherin.' My daughter Has always been a master of the art of deception, as things stand in the Slytherin house you either conform to the ways of the alphas or your life will be made into a hell on earth. Pansy has told me of the way things are and she needed to act to survive, while I am not proud of some of the things she was forced to say and do in this act, I can see her reasoning why she did what she did. All in all I am glad that her virtue is still intact. As for the dress robes, I viewed them as a sign of good faith, as well as a small way to help my daughters big day be a little bit better, she hand picked the robes herself so that they would match her dress. She is as strong-willed as her mother, hopefully young Ronald doesn't make her too angry, else she will let him now, and not in a nice way." Blaine said with a small chuckle. "Now onto the business at hand, I have taken the liberty of refurbishing one of my family's smaller homes, so that my daughter and your son have a good place to live. The have also contacted the goblins to ward this home with the best wards that money can buy, as for right now they are keyed to Pansy, whether that changes in the future or not is up to them." The head of the Parkinson family said as he opened one of the folders in front of him and slid it across the table to Arthur.

Arthur almost wasn't able to catch the folder because of his shock. He looked down wide-eyed at the description of the home. It was a modest two-story four bedroom house on an acre of land. In the photo it looked homey and secluded, but a nice place to raise a family. Arthur looked back up to the man across the table, and simply asked in an awed voice. "Why?"

"I know my family's past has been rather, how you would say, dark. And I am getting tired of that stigma." Blaine said simply as he unbuttoned each of the cuffs on his sleeves and rolled them both up passed his elbows and placed his hands palms up on the table. "I have never followed or even considered joining that maniac." He stated as he sat back up and pulled his sleeves back down. "It may seem selfish but I would like to use this marriage as a political statement. I am tired of Lucius hounding me about signing up, not to mention he has been trying to make a merger of families. I do not want my daughter to be with that hellspawn." He spat out the last sentence.

If Arthur didn't have a strong heart, what happened next would have made his heart stand still. "My last bit of business that I would like to discuss with you is this. I am setting up a trust vault for Pansy and Ronald, and I have already transferred some funds into your account here." He said as he slid the last two folders over to the balding man in front of him. "From what I heard about you and your wife, you will try to stop me from doing this, but it has already been done, and please view it as family taking care of family, Now I must be off, got a lot of preparations for tomorrow as you know." Blain said with a kind smile as he stood and walked out of the room leaving the overly shocked man sitting there looking at the amount of galleons that was just transferred to his account.

* * *

Harry was now thinking back to what had transpired at St. Mongos not even 2 days ago. They had taken out Bellatrix, and both Neville and himself felt an odd sense of justice. But that was not what was troubling him. In the basement under guard of Kingsley, was one Draco Malfoy, But it seemed that he had lost all of his memories, who he was, his family, everything. They had already had Madam Pomfrey come and look at him, and she confirmed that he had no idea who anyone was, even himself. Something else that puzzled him was that Arianna had personally taken it upon her self to take care of the Malfoy scion. He did not know what it was, but he did know that something was happening between the two. If that wasn't a shock enough, what had happened to Neville Longbottom was also a surprising event to say the least.

 _ **F** **LASHBACK**_

Neville was locked in a heated duel with two masked figures, and at the moment he didn't rightly care who they were. Much to his own surprise he was holding them both off, but he couldn't get a good hit on either of the Death-eaters. The duel stayed equal for the next few minuets, until one of them had hit the Gryffindor with a simple schoolyard tripping jinx. Now Neville was staring up at them both as he waited for the end. He closed his eyes and waited for the spell which never came. Instead he heard the sound of two blows of metal hitting flesh and bone then two sounds of bodies hitting the ground. He cracked open his eyes and saw a man and a woman that he knew quite well, both dropping what looked like bedpans, the man picked up a wand from one of the fallen bodies and started to hold off any other attackers as the woman knelt at his side and helped the teen into an upright position.

"You alright there boy?" she asked politely, but with an urgent tone. "Can you still fight?"

Neville nodded and stood with the help of the woman. He was still reeling, his own mother and father were alive and coherent enough to fight, he didn't know what could have possibly happened to make them wake up, but love and greetings could await, there was still a battle going on, and any distraction could mean the death of another innocent.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Shaking his head clear of these thoughts he walked back into Whipstaff Manor and sat between both Hannah and Susan who were lounging in the library on one of the couches. As soon as he sat down they both re-positioned to lean against him as they read the next year's course books. He took to doing this more often as to get comfortable with the women that he was going to marry one day, spending time with all of them together and individually. It seemed to be working so far, he had even gotten Daphne to open up a little. Well it actually wasn't him, it was Hedwig, They woke one morning to notice that there was a nest built in the small owl enclosure with three eggs nestled in it. Now the only two owls that lived there was Hedwig and Hermes the latter being Daphne's personal owl, and the two birds did seem very close to one another. The other girls were ecstatic, but Daphne and Harry were shell-shocked, of all the things that could have happened this was not something that they ever thought of happening. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor could now be found sitting in the owl enclosure together watching the eggs, both of them liking the new aspect of their lives that brought them closer together. For now, Harry just enjoyed cuddling with the two Hufflepuffs.

* * *

Luna and Gabrielle were sitting in Luna's room. The young veela's face was tinged red with a blush as Luna recalled that day in the Room of Requirement.

 _ **FLASHBACK (LEMON!)**_

Once Luna was relieved of her shirt, the two started at each. Harry gazing upon Luna's bra covered breasts while she looked upon his stunned face in amusement.

"See something you like?" The blonde asked cheekily.

Harry's face went red and he shifted slightly from his position on top of his future bride.

"Would you like a closer inspection, Love?" Luna asked while giggling softly at Harry's face.

Before the boy could even reply, She was already reaching behind her back to unhook her bra.

"Luna...I don't think..." Harry started to say just as the undergarment slipped from her shoulders.

"You don't think what, Harry?" She teasingly asked teasingly.

Sitting up so that her face was level with his, the blonde couldn't help but giggle at the look on the boy's face. His eyes were almost cartoonishly widened and his mouth was agape as he stared at her breasts.

"I think we should get..." The boy tried to say, slowly trying to back away from the topless girl. Unfortunately for him, Luna had other plans.

Faster than Harry's hormone addled mind could react, Luna pounced on her future husband and pinned him to the cushions behind him.

"Love, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

Luna giggled before responding. "I think its quite obvious what I'm doing. Now, lets put your mouth to better use."

With that, the blonde moved up Harry's body until her breasts were hovering above his head. The boy gazed at them in fascination. She was a modest A-cup though they were more developed than Gabrielle's. To his surprise, Luna leaned down until his lips were touching the pink of her hardened nipple.

His breath had picked up and blood was quickly rushing south.

"Go on, Harry." The blonde encouraged.

Needing no further instruction, his captured the sensitive skin in his mouth. Instinctually, Harry began to suckle on her breasts, earning a moan of pleasure from the girl above him.

"Just imagine. Our baby on one side breast and you on the other." Luna mused absentmindedly.

If Harry had heard her, he didn't acknowledge it as he moved to her other breast. This time he gave her some light love bites on her nipples as one of his hands massaged and tweaked the other.

"Harry...Oh Harry..." The blond moaned as her hips began to grind back and forth on the bulge in his pants

Removing his mouth from her breasts, he looked up at the girl. He didn't see the usual girl with a far away look. He saw a young woman with both love and desire in her eyes.

"Harry...I want you." She breathed in his ear, causing him to involuntarily shiver.

Despite what the head in his pants was telling him, the black haired boy knew he shouldn't do this. It wouldn't be fair for the other girls if he went all the way with Luna without having kissed some of the other girls.

"Luna. As much as I would love to, I can't do..."

"No." Luna cut him off, a stubborn tone in her voice. "You need this and I need this."

With that, her hands began to work on his trousers before pulling them down along with his boxers.

"Love! Wait!" Harry began to protest before he was me with Luna's wand pointed at his face.

"Do I need to put a body bind on you to get my point across?" She asked.

The boy quickly shook his head.

"Good husband." The blonde said cheekily.

Now it was her turn to do some inspecting. He was a decent size, if she did say so herself. Six inches in length, an inch in thickness, circumcised, and surrounded by a mound of curly black pubic hair.

Hesitantly, she gave his shaft a lick. His body shivered and she heard him moan in pleasure.

Gently grabbing it with her right, Luna slowly began to pump his cock up and down.

"Like I said," She continued. "We both need this. You need this...So you have something to look forward to when you return from the veil."

The blonde paused for a moment to suck on his head. Harry groaned as experienced these new and wonderful sensations.

"I need this...In case I'm wrong." She said, a single tear falling from her eye before she continue her labor of love. She engulfed the head of his penis with her mouth before slowly bobbing up and down.

Harry was now heavily panting. He had never experienced such pleasure before, certainly not by his own hand. Her tongue seemed magical as it licked his shaft up and down. It didn't take long before he felt his climax nearing.

"Luna...Luna wait!" Harry panted.

The blonde stopped her ministrations to look up at him.

"I understand." He said, breathing heavily. "I'll do it."

Grinning victoriously, she began to strip out of her pants and nickers while Harry removed the rest of his clothing. In a matter of minutes, he was lying naked on the pillows surrounding him while an equally naked Luna stood above him.

For the first time since she had started her advances on him, she looked nervous and unsure. Harry now had a clear view of her sex. A mound of curly blonde lay above her virgin lips.

"You're beautiful." He said.

The blonde smile at his compliment before crouching down and crawling over Harry. Once her hips were above his trembling cock, she sat up for a moment.

"I love you, Harry. I don't think I have the words to tell you how much so I hope this will suffice."

With nothing more to say, she slowly lowered herself onto him. Further and further his penis entered her until he felt resistance. He saw her take a deep breath before forcing her hips down onto his, effectively popping her cherry.

Hearing a whimper escape her lips, Harry sat up and kissed her lips. His tongue passed over her lips before opening up for him. She put as much passion and love as she could in that kiss, their tongues dancing together as their arms wrapped around each other's bodies.

Harry fell back onto the pillows as he and Luna continued to make out. As soon as they parted lips, Luna began to rock her hips back and forth.

Both lovers were panting heavily as they made love for the first time. Luna's golden locks cascaded around her head, hiding both their faces from the world as they loved each other. Harry's hands roamed her body, gliding down her back and gripping her lovely bum. Luna planted butterfly kisses anywhere she could. On his chest, on his neck, his cheeks, his forehead, and especially his lips.

How long did they go on? Time didn't seem to really matter to them. All that matted was that they were now one.

Alas, all good things must come to an end, as the lovers found out. Their minds were more than willing but their flesh was still new and inexperienced.

"Luna...Love...I'm gonna cum." Harry panted.

"Me too Harry...Me too." She cooed in his ear.

As the words escaped her mouth, she cried out in ecstasy. The wall of Luna's pussy clamped down on his cock as she orgasmed. This brought Harry over the edge. Jets of cum flooded his lover's womb, filling to the brim and them some.

As they came down from their climax, Luna gently collapsed onto Harry's chest, both panting for air.

"I love you, Harry." Luna said.

"I love you too, Luna." He replied.

 ** _Flashback and lemon end_**

"After we recovered, we were getting dressed, that's when I found my shirt over the bust and the tiara." Luna finished her tale with a large smile and dreamy look. Gabrielle was speechless, but still shared the far off look that Luna had, dreaming of the day when Harry and herself finally took that final step, but that little voice in the back of her head still said 'wait just a little longer'.

* * *

At Spinners End, Severus Snape sat nursing a glass of brandy, thinking of his encounter with the woman in the shower at Grimmauld place, and the meeting that followed.

 _ **Flashback**_

Fifteen minutes after Severus had entered the kitchen and the Headmaster had called up to the stranger in the bathroom, the woman had finally entered the kitchen, her blue tinted hair still slightly damp. She walked right passed the two men and to the stove and started making hot water for tea.

Albus was slightly put off that this woman's blatant disregard for the situation that she found herself in, not seeming to care that her life was in the hands of the two men in the room with her. "I beg your pardon, Miss, but would you kindly tell me who you are and what you are doing here?" The aged man said as he drew his wand for effect.

The woman scoffed as she rolled her eyes, and started rummaging through the cabinets looking for tea leaves . "Put that away Old Man, there's no need for it, and you'll just end up hurting yourself or the pervert over there." She said throwing a thumb over her shoulder, pointing at Severus, without actually looking at him. The woman found tea leaves and a nice sized mug and started preparing her cup, and once done with her task she turned around and faced the two men, deciding to talk to them whilst she waited for the kettle to boil. "I am Riel Black, Third cousin to Sirius Black, and unofficially cast out of the Black family, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get past the old family wards. If you are wondering how I made it past your wards, well, let's just say I spent a lot of time training with the goblins, and I am not allowed to say anything further, I'm sure you understand why." She stated with a sly grin at the two men. "As for why I am here, I recently read of my poor cousin's demise, and I came to take over the family assets, before they fall into the hands of unworthy people." She said simply with a shrug before turning back around to continue making her cup of tea.

"Ah, well... Ms. Black, I regret to inform you that the Assets of house Black are already being taken care of by Sirius' named heir." Albus said slowly and cautiously. "One Harry Potter." He added, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of the woman.

Riel Whipped back around her eyes opened in wild shock. "That childish pissant named Potter the Heir to House Black?" She said with slight heat in her voice. "Granted better him than the Malfoy whelp, but not much better! Where is he, I must speak with him at once. " She demanded taking a step forward, harshly glaring with her electric blue eyes.

"Unfortunately the Potter spawn is unreachable, he is holed up in the Potter ancestral home and even with the help of a phoenix we cannot locate the home." Snape growled out, trying to look aggravated, but the barely visible blush ruined the look he was going for. The harsh glare in this woman's eyes, which would have scared off other men, seemed to draw Severus in, he started feeling something that he hadn't felt since Lily was still alive.

"Be that as it may, I must keep this Harry Potter under a watchful eye. I do not need him doing anything stupid to add any more blemishes to the Noble House of Black." Riel said leaning back against the countertop.

The twinkle in the Headmaster's eye was now back in full force as a plan started to formulate in his head. "Ms. Black, given your answer to my next question, I may be able to help you with that." He stated a s he walked over to her and pulled another mug from the cabinet and started to prepare his own cup of tea. "Is there any school subjects that you excel at, ones that you could possibly teach?" He asked, looking ab her from the corner of his eye as he filled his cup.

Riel's expression turned from venomous to devious in a split second. "If you must know, I have all my newts from the Salem Academy of Magic, ten of them, none less then an E, but I have honors in History and Potions." she stated matter of factly before taking a sip of her tea.

"History you say?" The Old Headmaster said with slight surprise. "It just so happens that the History of Magic teacher of Hogwarts has decided to finally pass on to the next great adventure. So that position is open, and yours if you accept, your salary will be 90 Galleons a month with two weeks vacation pay and benefits. What do you say, Ms. Black?" He asked as he took a sip of his tea, keeping his eyes on her over the rim of his glass.

She grinned and shook the Headmasters hand, "I believe that we have an accord. Headmaster. Even if i have to work with a pervert." she said glancing over at Severus with a sly smile.

* * *

And there is the chapter!

A very special thanks to ARega1s, He re-wrote my lemon scene, and I personally think it fits very well with the story! He has 16 stories of his own from Danny Phantom, StarWars and Borderlands. I have read some of his Danny Phantom Fictions and I really enjoyed them! I sugest that you all check out his work!

Now I must ask you for patience the next chapter will take longer to come out than the first nine, Please have faith in me and help keep me motivated with reviews!

As always, I love you all, and thank you for reading!

ViceCaptainOmeada


End file.
